I Need a Drink
by xojokubauskasx3
Summary: A complicated Gabriella Montez lives a life of not needing anyone but herself after her best friend stole her fiancé. Troy Bolton working a normal shift at the bar listens to her story leading them into a relationship that they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

_"I ain't complain', but I'm tired so I'm just saying what I think. And if we're being honest, then honestly I think I need a drink." -Martina McBride._

* * *

><p>When that clock strikes seven, one thing on Gabriella Montez's mind is having a drink. Scrambling around her office gathering her papers, the brunette furiously ran around her desk, searching for her keys. The sounds of her heels running around the office were noisy and disrupting to some workers.<p>

"You know," Carter started out. "You should just take the shoes off." He said to her as her brown eyes met his. She stopped and smiled. Granted she loved Carter, but he was engaged, unfortunately. She bent down, took them off and continued to scramble around her already messy desk. Her phone ringing on the side, she picked it up and saw many missed calls with a picture of the blonde. She groaned noticing how late it was. She stop and relaxed, spotting the bridal folder in the corner of her eye.

"AHA!" She shouted before grabbing everything carefully, then proceeding to run out the door. She smirked and ran full speed down the halls in the building.

_"Now time to see Anthony." _She smiled as the elevator closed.

"And I'm saying that she's the worst maid of honor ever." The blonde finished looking up to the bartender. Troy smirked trying to process this one in. His turquoise eyes met her brown angry ones as he gave her a look of, 'Come on.'

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I think you're asking the wrong guy on this, but you stole her man away from her." He cleaned out a cup, and delicately dried it with a towel. He looked back to her. "I mean she's your best friend right?" She nodded. "Well you took her man and-" She whimpered and he stopped talking as she just got his attention

"In my defense, she's ugly and they were kind of rocky." She checked her phone and saw the brunette's face on the caller id. Sharpay thanked the bartender, paid him, and walked over to the front door seeing her best friend.

"You are so lucky that I love you." She said kissing the brunette's cheek. She smiled back at her staring at her best friend. "You look pretty today" Sharpay said walking them over to a table. "You could ditch the black color once in a while." Gabby rolled her eyes patting down her tight black pencil skirt.

"I actually work for a living." She said pulling out the wedding folder and flagging down a waitress for a beer. "Can I have a Heineken please?" She said softly as she turned to Sharpay. "I've already got a couple ideas for what to give the guests for coming." She said being serious to her friend. But on Sharpay's mind was the handsome man that was walking her way. The man she calls, 'Fiancé'.

"Sorry babe." Sharpay quickly stood up, running to her man that she will spend the rest of her life with. Gabby looked at the scene feeling her heart tear into two. She took a drink of her beer wondering why she let's this get to her.

"Gabriella!" He said happily hugging her as she sat there taking this all in. Her ex-boyfriend was now her best friend's fiancé. Although it killed her inside that he moved onto her, she still was somewhat accepting to it all. Even planning most of their wedding activities. The two engaged shared a kiss and Gabriella found her beer empty. She groaned not finding any waitresses.

"Excuse me for a second." She said getting up from the perky couple and walking up to the bar.

He was finishing cleaning out his last shot glass as he saw a beautiful flustered brunette storm up to his bar. Her long hair was curly and thick complementing the strong work look to her. She was rather tall and slender, being perfectly in between. Looking like she just came from work, he knew this would be a long night of ranting issues. She sat down and looked right into his eyes. Her brown ones stared right into him as a smile crept on his face.

"Hello." He said looking into her eyes still. She smiled at him politely, looking at what to have.

"Hi," She said shyly but when it came to the drink, "Can I get tequila shot straight up?" She said looking and sounding desperate. She tried to hide it, but she failed miserably.

"Rough day at work?" He asked grabbing the bottle of liquor and the last shot glass that he cleaned. It was his favorite one. After a drunk person broke a couple, he bought this one and it brought him great luck. From heavy tips to meeting famous people, it was his lucky charm.

"You could say that," She started shooting her shot back that surprised him. Pushing the glass away from her, she began playing with her fingers. "Or you could say that my best friend, who stole my boyfriend, is getting married." She said looking up into his shocked expression. She smirked. "You've heard this one before haven't you?" He chuckled.

"No but does your friend happen to be blonde and talk too much?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at him shocked as well.

"Yes…" She said hesitant. "Why? You know her?" He chuckled looking over to her.

"Actually she was just complaining about you." Gabby this time took the laugh but sarcastically. Troy knew that her best friend and her fiancé hurt her terribly.

"Why am I not surprised. Can I get another tequila straight up?" She said politely but demanding at the same time. He couldn't believe that the blonde described her 'ugly' friend this way. He's starring at a beautiful woman that looks like she's straight from heaven. He poured her shot glass and she shot it down once again.

"I take it you don't have a good relationship?" He asked wanting to keep the conversation alive as she sat there distraught. The memories crept up in her mind making her feel worse.

"We do. It's...alright. It's just when we were born on the same day, we were both bald and looked the same," He chuckled interrupting her as she looked up, giggling with him slightly before continuing. "And the hospital mixed us up. After an hour of noticing that one family had a Latina baby and one having a white baby, they switched us back and our parents got to know each other." They laughed and then she sighed. "Ever since then, my parents loved her and everything I did wasn't good enough for them. Can I have a beer now?" She asked before continuing. He handed her a beer and smiled at her.

"So when she took your ex, your parents said...?" Gabby looked up at his lingering question and smiled, rolling her eyes as she took a swig of her drink before laughing.

"They said, 'Sorry honey, but they were a better couple.' After that, I was sick of them, so I moved from New Mexico to New York. Guess who followed." She said taking another drink of her beer. His eyes narrowed down to the blonde who was laughing with a bunch of happy people.

And only after meeting Gabriella in the past five minutes, he felt sympathy for her. He had no idea why he felt this way, and when a customer would tell their sob story, he acted interested, but never cared. This time he did.

"The blonde." He answered looking around the bar seeing no one, feeling relieved that he was not busy tonight. She looked back at him nodding. As if on cue, she walked up to her smiling.

"Hey baby." She smiled at Gabby; Gabby quickly mustered up a fake smile.

"Hey," She started. "Uh, you need something?" She asked. Troy walked over to get a chair so he could continue to talk to her.

"Yeah, come with me!" She whined. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"I'm busy." She said annoyed. Her brown eyes looked into Troy's as he gave back a sympathetic look making her feel more comfortable. Sharpay told her that she was mad and walked away. Gabby looked down clenching her jaw then looking up to Troy.

"Through all this drama, I never caught your name." She said politely sticking her hand out. "Gabriella Montez." He took it.

"Troy Bolton." She smiled looking deep into his eyes.

"So how can I really tell if you are listening to me like a boyfriend, or like a bartender? Don't you get this all the time?" She asked a couple of hours after they met. The whole time they were flirting, laughing, and having deep conversations.

"For sure boyfriend." He said looking into her eyes. At this point, it was closing time, and they were both 3/4's drunk.

"Oh really?" She joked. "If you're so called boyfriend material, then why didn't you ask me for my number?" She said leaning into him. He could smell the beer on her breath, but he didn't mind. He was probably in the same situation as her.

"After this kiss I will give it to you." He leaned in and kissed the brunette's soft lips. She kissed back with a little flare. He couldn't resist pulling away, but after her phone went off, she pulled back.

"He-Hello?" She asked trying to be serious, but she couldn't keep her drunken tone to a hush.

"Gabby. Your car is sitting outside still. I'm giving you a ride home. Get your ass outside now." Sharpay shouted. Gabby smiled and hung up looking over to Troy. He smiled back kissing her real quick. As he pulled away, he felt her lips crash back onto his. Taking the kiss a little longer, he finally pulled away. Their foreheads touched, and their eyes remained locked on each other.

"We have to do this more often." He said and she broke the lock laughing and stepping off the stool. She pulled her skirt down, ending it from riding up her rear and pulled a napkin and pen from her purse. She gave him her number and he wrote down his. They kissed one more time before she left his view. A smirk washed over his face as he shut down his bar, leaving the cleanup crew.

* * *

><p>Her alarm clock was blaring through her empty apartment. Grabbing a pillow, she forcefully threw it against her nightstand with one free hand. Her head was buried under extra pillows and also throbbing. Sitting up and checking her phone, the time almost gave her a heart attack. She was an hour late for work. Groaning and dialing her boss, she sighed impatiently as he answered.<p>

"Yes?" He said knowing it was Gabriella.

"Hey Anderson, straight up, I'm hung-over from last night and since I'm an hour late, I'm going to be one more hour late so...I was just making sure I still have my job." She said stretching and getting out of bed. He chuckled silently as she opened her blinds.

"I don't mind. Slow business today. See you soon." She smiled and hung up looking around her normally clean room. She walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer, looking for Advil to kill this post drinking headache. She picked up her water bottle drinking it down when she saw a phone number next to her clock on the floor. Spitting out her water, she runs over and reads it.

"Troy Bolton...?" She looked around her room for her phone, found it and frantically dialed Sharpay. Bouncing around, she checked the time and had to get ready.

"Hello?" Sharpay said perky into the phone. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"Um, Was I with someone last night?" Gabby asked nervously as she picked out her outfit for today, proceeding to the bathroom.

"Oh my god yeah you did! He was extremely hot! Did you get his number?" Gabby smiled knowing that she was with a hot guy, but she doesn't remember him at all.

"Yeah actually...But I don't remember getting it at all..." Sharpay laughed and Gabby rolled her eyes again. "I have to go. I'll call you tonight." She hung up, turned on her shower and got ready for work.

"This is going to be a long as hell day."

* * *

><p>Walking down the street in the late morning of a nice July summer day, finding a new job, life wasn't easy for Troy Bolton. Working at a bookstore during the day, bartending at night, he needed to make some more money. Of course his family was rich, but he didn't need that lifestyle. His family lived in New Mexico- Gabriella... That woman that he kissed last night popped into his head immediately on the thought of his family. He smiled thinking about what she was up to right now. Walking into the bookstore giving up on his new job expedition, he opened the store and waited for the customers to file in.<p>

Just when he thought his life couldn't get any weirder, the same blonde from the bar last night walked up to his door, opened it and stood there shocked looking at him.

"Please don't tell me you're a creep." She said looking dumb. Troy just smiles.

"You know bartending can't pay all the bills." She sighed.

"Do you have any bridal books on sale?" He nodded walking from behind the desk, her closely following. "How old are you?" She asked like a child.

"Twenty-five." He responded grabbing one book then walking down the next aisle.

"Hmm," She thought about her twenty four year old best friend. "Are you or have you ever been married or have children?" He chuckled grabbing two more books handing the both over to her.

"Engaged before, she broke it off. No marriages or children. I'm clean." He said smirking finding the last book for Sharpay. He walked back to the register and she stared deep into him.

"So, have you ever been a drug addict?" She asked pulling out her money to pay for the books. He sighed shaking his head.

"I've never tried drugs; I used to be a major high school basketball player. I was in the top ten percent in my class. I went to college to major in culinary but I never exceeded anywhere in life. Now I'm just trying to live by on my short money and bills. I have a sister with a two-year-old daughter and both my parents are together. Anymore questions?" Sharpay smiled and looked at him.

"You have permission to marry my best friend." She paid for the books and left. Troy pictured Gabriella say, _"You never had my permission to marry my boyfriend." _Looking at the slow business today, he picked up his cell phone and dug in his pocket for her number. Feeling his heart beat increase, he reached her voicemail.

"This is Gabriella Montez! I'm currently away, but if you give another ring, I should pick up. Otherwise leave your name and message. Adios." He loved listening to her calming voice speak. Shaking his head, he called a temp and got him to take over his shift so he could clear his mind.

"Here!" She shouted running into the office with her high heels making yet another annoying appearance. Pinning some of her hair from the side back, her bouncy curls were flying as she ran to her desk. Today she decided on a white mid-sleeved blouse, with another black pencil skirt and black high heels with bows near the toes. Carter on the phone looks up and raises his dark eyebrow at her as she runs to her desk, and turning everything on. She sighs and looks at him tired.

"Hung-over?" She nodded. He chuckled shaking his head. She shot him a glare and he still laughed. "You don't scare me." He said looking down to write something. "Oh and put the girls away please?" She rolled her eyes making her breasts stick out more.

"What would you do if you found someone's phone number on a napkin and a little story about what you did last night, but were too drunk to remember?" She asked biting her lip and staring at him seriously. He dropped his pen and smirked.

"I would call him, set up a get together and talk about what happened and arrange a date." A smile grew on Gabriella's face. "You thought the same?" He asked.

"Indeed I did." She smiled logging onto the computer to begin her work. Her phone rang startling her just a bit. Her fingers dug into her purse, finding an unknown number in the caller id. Her heart rate sped up just a bit as she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked smiling as he heard his voice.

"Hey, Gabriella? This is Troy." Both their stomachs fluttered.

"Hey Troy. Um, I'm kind of busy at work, but we could catch up after. I'll meet you at the bar?" She asked hopefully. He breathed and she smiled.

"Yeah no problem. I'll see you same time?" He asked.

"Same time. Bye." She bit her lip hanging up. Carter threw a piece of paper at her. She threw it back smiling.

"You're not busy at all." He said getting back to work shaking his head. Playing rough to get was certainly one of her best traits.

"I know." She said smirking evilly.

Walking up to the bar, she pulled her hair out of the bobby pins, running her fingers through them making her hair look superior and sexy. Deciding to ditch the car today, she walked from her lonely apartment on 71 Broadway to the bar that she met him. Taking the cool summer evening, her phone rang and saw the face of her mother and father on the caller id. Stress.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked fearing they would invite her down.

"Oh Gabriella dear! We haven't talked in a long time!" She said in a rich Latin tone. And by rich, it means money. Her family was a bit wealthy and she could just picture her mom sitting in a hot tub drinking champagne. She'd be dangling one arm out of the tub, and the other elbow propped up to hold the phone to hear ear, home to expense jewelry.

"We haven't mom! I'm sorry. I've been very busy." She said walking over a pot hole. She shook her head. "Damn pot holes."

"Pot holes my dear?" She asked laughing. "How's Sharpay?" Gabriella pulled the phone away from her face and looked directly at the phone making faces at it. Ongoing walkers looked at her funny and she regained her posture.

"Engaged and happy." She replied in a monotone. The bar was in looking distance, causing a smile to flash across her face.

"You will be there one day love. So let's cut to the chase. I would love for you to fly down this weekend so we can all get together like a family. The Evan's and I would love to bring you down. I'll pay for airfare and everything. It's in about a month so I'd love for you to come." _No. No. No. Don't say yes. _

"Well if air fare is free, I guess so." Her mother squealed.

"Fantastic, oh by the way, how is your love life?" This question always came up whenever she saw or received a call from her mom. She thought of Troy immediately finding someone her parents would be proud about. An evil thought crossed her mind of taking him to her parent's house.

"This guy and I just started seeing each other." She said with no hint of sarcasm. She heard her mother gasp and explain to her father about a new man.

"I will pay for his ticket. Kisses!" She hung up, and Gabriella threw her phone in her purse, opening the door to the bar. Playing the innocent look on her face, she looked at the bartender and smiled quickly seeing the familiar smile flash her way. She walked up to the bar about to pull a trick out of her sleeve.

He couldn't help himself but stare her down as she walked her way over to him. Her hair made him want to run his fingers through it all night, plus the fact that she had a beautiful body. Sitting in front of him, she smiled politely and looked into his eyes as he did the same.

"Tequila straight up." He smiled, chuckling as he reached over to get the shot glass and the alcohol. "So, what exactly happened last night?" She asked as he handed over the shot glass.

"Well," Troy started making her smile upon hearing his angelic voice. "We talked a lot of Sharpay." She rolled her eyes starting to remember. She cut in with a yes. "Then we started talking about my future, where we live, and then what jobs we had. Then somehow we were making out." She raised her eyebrow.

"I could remember everything else, but the fact that we were making out." She giggled and he smiled looking at her untouched tequila shot. His head dipped down towards the glass and she looked at him confused, and then looked down at her shot. Her mouth formed a cute little 'o' accompanied by the nodding of her head. She took the shot, drank it down and looked back at him.

"So, I get out early tonight. Would you like to go for a walk?" She smiled.

"I'd love that." He looked around the bar as his African American friend walked past him. With an afro unbelievably huge, he was easy to spot out of a crowd. His face was chiseled perfectly complementing his strong work ethic.

"Hey Chad, take over my shift. Cool." Troy jumped over the bar and grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked away. She turned back and waved at him, turning around to leave the bar. Troy's hand remained in hers as they turned left, walking down the street. The sun still shone but the night was creeping up on them slowly.

"Tonight's beautiful." She smiled looking over the tall buildings to see the sky.

"Indeed it is." He smiled back. He was surely glad that he was finally with someone that felt right.

"So let's recap of last night-" She started but he spoke up instead.

"Twenty questions. Let's go. I'll start." He said calmly. She smiled thinking.

"Hmmm. What is your middle name?"

"Alexander. What do you do for a living?" She giggled.

"We said this last night!" She said looking deep into his eyes, their rare colored eyes were stuck glued to each other. She wanted him, and he wanted her. "I don't have work tomorrow; want to come back to my place?"

* * *

><p>Lying in bed staring at the ceiling, panting with smiles on their faces, Gabriella looks to her side seeing the most amazing person lying next to her. He looks to her and smiles as well. Her hair looked amazing, and his was ruffled. He kissed her on the lips sweetly, no sexual or passionate tension to it.<p>

"That. Was-"

"Amazing?" He finished. Turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, their foreheads touching, warm bodies pressed tightly against each other, she decided to drop the question.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to come to a family party with me?" She asked nervous. Already meeting the parents she knew he'd walk out. But she has a good explanation.

"Sure." He breathed kissing her nose, brushing a piece of hair back.

"But the catch is, it's in New Mexico." He raised his eyebrow tracing the outline of her face. "But before you freak out, its my mom and dad and the whole Sharpay thing and I just need you to help me forget about them." She rambled and he smiled kissing her lips gently.

"I will go. I know how much this means to you." He smiled sitting up in bed as she remained lying.

"You do?" She asked in bit of a muffle.

"Yeah. I saw your face when Sharpay was with her fiancé. It destroyed you and I care about you." He said honestly as a playful smirk came across her face.

"I've known you for a little over twenty-four hours and you're talking like a boyfriend." He chuckled and kissed her.

"That's because I want to be your boyfriend." She smiled.

"I will call it official if you come with me to New Mexico." He nodded kissing her.

"Deal."

"Besides, my whole family lives there." She looked at him and smiled. _Knocking two birds out with one stone._

* * *

><p>Well that was long. I hope you enjoy this series. I feel it's my best one. Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Going out to dinner with Sharpay and Anthony, Gabriella was finishing up, straightening her hair while Troy was lying on her bed chilling. Dating for about four weeks, they were doing quite well. Bouncing up and down nervously, she pulled her straightener down and it crashed onto her right shoulder, burning a piece of skin, and yelping upon the impact. Troy sat up immediately and walked into her bathroom as she stood there pulling her hair to the left. He smirked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her burn gently.

"You're tense." He said chuckling. She stared at the mirror.

"I know." She whispered. He looked at her and spun her around to him staring deep into her eyes.

"You are confident, funny, beautiful, and smart. That jackass was just going after the looks because honestly, she's a box of rocks." She slipped out a giggle as her frown turned to that smile he loved.

She brought her head down quickly, and then lifted it back up with a bigger smile. "Thanks." He bent down to kiss her when they both heard the apartment buzzer go off. She looked at him curious as to why there was a person requesting her. Putting her straightener down and walking to the door, Troy closely behind, she opened the door seeing the two perfect couple. Sharpay was angry and Anthony was annoyed.

"Uh..." Gabby said lost of what to say. "We're supposed to meet up there right?" Sharpay pulled her away and dragged her into her own room. Gabby annoyed hated when she did this to her. Sharpay shut her door and stared her down. "What!" Gabby said more annoyed.

"Tell me why Anthony is bothering me about your love life?" A lump rose in her throat as she heard of him wondering things about her love life. The man she loved wondering about _her_ life?

"How am I supposed to know? We don't talk other then when were with you." She spat back. Sharpay rolled her eyes looking in the corner of her room seeing boxer's lying on her floor. She looked at Gabby with her eyebrow raised.

"How's the sex?" She asked motioning over to the floor. Gabby looked over to the boxers and groaned throwing her face into her hands. Sharpay giggled and looked over to her distressed friend. "What are you guys even?" Gabby threw her head up and ran her fingers through her bangs pulling plenty of her hair back, grabbing it and holding it tightly on her right side.

"Were like...I have no idea. We're dating kind of. But not really." Gabby stood up looking at Sharpay. "Look, are we going to dinner or what!" She asked annoyed. "Because I don't want to be locked up here all day." Gabby opened the door and walked out seeing Anthony tense and Troy awkward. Gabby looked at Troy and smiled seeing Anthony worry about her. She walked over and sat on Troy's lap kissing him sweetly, then pulling away and looking at Anthony's jaw clenched.

"Baby," Sharpay started walking out of the bathroom. "We're going to go home. We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Sharpay walked over and hugged Gabby. They left shortly after that and Gabby ran over to her kitchen fumbling around with a key trying to open the liquor cabinet. Troy stood up and walked over, sighing relieved after the awkward stare down he shared with 'Tony'.

"Do you need help?" He asked as she grabbed an unopened wine bottle. Troy walked over, and took it from her hands. "Sit." His eyes directed her to her island. Pouring the liquor into two wine glasses, he handed it over to her looking annoyed.

"I hate them. I really hate them." She said drinking down some whine. Her knees were bouncing on the chair in rage. "I hate them." She said beginning to cry. Troy looked deep into her eyes hating that they were having a good day until an hour before the dinner. Walking over and resting his arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you hate them so much?" He asked in a calm, relaxing tone that made her tense body relax a little. Hearing her stomach growl he released her and walked over to the fridge and scanned things to make. Seeing some chicken cutlets and asparagus he smirked thinking of making his favorite meal. Walking to the cabinets, he saw pasta and figured he'd make a fettuccini sauce. Preparing all the food, and starting things, he looked back to her.

"You know...Watching you in my kitchen makes me feel so much better about things." She smiled. He smirked.

"I've always been able to cook very well. My friend back in high school taught me how to bake. You can meet him when we go back home." He paused. She looked calm and relaxed now. "I've always wanted to be a chef." He added. She smiled.

"I've always wanted to bake cupcakes my whole life. But I made one terrible batch and I swore to not put people in misery." He chuckled and she giggled slightly then sighing. "I hate them because he cheated on me with her while we were engaged." Stirring the pasta, he looked up at her who was still surprisingly calm.

"Really? How could she do that?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I still don't know till this day. Hell, she was even my maid of honor." She took a long drink of her wine.

"How did they meet?" He asked soothingly as he opened the fridge, grabbing some cheese.

"She came in town one weekend because she missed me." She started.

_"Gabriella!" Sharpay ran at her full speed giving her a hug. She shot Tony a sympathetic look as he chuckled. _

"I left to go get one of my guy friend's to set her up. I come back and she was talking to Tony."

_"So you're engaged?" She asked him and he nodded smiling. _

_"Yeah. She's adorable." He said flirty to her. Sharpay giggled and did her signature wink. Gabby stood there shocked. _

"So I was the one that was working late. I was the one that worked late." She laughed but Troy didn't feeling how hurt she was. "She came back down saying how much she missed me and I let her stay at my house." She paused finishing her glass. She poured one more.

"It was January 15th at 9:30 p.m." She said strongly. "I walked into the house after having a long day. I...I..." She said with tears filling her eyes. He stopped what he was doing, felt her heartbreak and reached across the stove, grabbed her hand and soothed it looking deep in her eyes. "I saw his shoes lying next to the door."

_Gabriella saw rose petals leading to her bedroom. She smiled seeing his shoes next to the door. Taking off her jacket and slipping off her boots, she slowly walked to her bedroom opening the door with a huge smile, but the worst scene of all was lying in her bed. _

"I walked in on them. Sure enough they were sleeping with each other and I couldn't breath."

_Gabby stood there, as the two naked couple was staring back at her. Gabby sucked in all her breath, ran out of the room, losing her vision as rapid tears fell onto her cheeks. She heard the sound of feet running towards her. She tried putting her boots on her feet. Tony grabbed her as she looked at him punching him square in the face._

_"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE. DON'T TALK TO ME." She screamed at him seeing Sharpay behind him wrapped in her sheets. Gabby walked up to her. "And you...You slut...I love him! YOU COULDN'T LET ME BE HAPPY FOR ONCE!" She shoved her and walked back to the door. "In my own fucking house. I can't believe you." She grabbed her things and stormed out of her house and found herself at a bar, drinking late into the night. _

She sat there staring at the fridge away from Troy. He let go of her hand finishing up the pasta. She looked lost and it hurt him to see her that way. She stood up, walked over to the balcony and shut the door. She felt the slightly warm/slightly cold august breeze wrap around her body making her try to relax. He decided to give her some time and not be a pushy boyfriend. He started the chicken and threw the asparagus in the boiling pot.

When dinner was done, they finished eating on the balcony and Gabby's attitude boosted, going back to her normal self. Troy fed her a noodle and she giggled looking at her watch. It was late and they had an early flight. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for all that you've done." She said kissing him sweetly. He smirked kissing her again.

"That's what I'm here for." She smiled and stood up grabbing their plates. He followed behind her, joining her at the sink to wash the dishes.

"So you're packed?" She wondered as he nodded cleaning the plates. She enjoyed his quiet presence that they shared. She didn't need to talk to him all the time for him to notice everything. He smiled at her as they finished the dishes.

"I will see you tomorrow." He said smiling at her as they shared a long kiss with each other. Wanting more, Gabriella turned him around so he wasn't facing the door. Feeding into this, Troy pushed her against the wall taking her breath away. It wasn't long before her hands roamed up his body and running her hand through his hair. "Brie." He said and she pulled away. "Night." He said with a chuckle. She sighed and walked him out.

* * *

><p>Coincidentally getting a whole row of seats with each other, Troy took the seat closest to the left row, Gabby next to him, Sharpay next to her, and Tony on the end next to the right row. Sharpay was bothering her all about the wedding plans and the guys were all alone. When the plane landed, their parents were picking them up. Troy noticed how Gabriella's actions went from annoyed and sarcastic, to plain angry.<p>

"Ah. Welcome home!" Sharpay shouted as she stepped off the plane and into the New Mexico weather. Troy took Gabriella's hand, and Tony was fuming. Gabby smiled feeling the warm sun hit her face, the feeling that she couldn't get back in New York.

"Do we need to get a taxi or what?" Making sure of these plans, Troy double checked. Gabby shook her head.

"My parents are picking us up. The Evan's are getting their daughter." She smiled and put her face on his shoulder whispering, "Finally." She giggled and he chuckled.

"Exactly what I've been waiting for." He said before kissing her nose as she turned away to walk to the outside. Gabby took a deep breath looking at a car that she knew too well. Troy looked at what she was staring at and saw a woman looking almost the same as Gabriella but taller. The biggest smile washed on her face as the two ran into each other. The brunettes had the same curly hair, the same skin tone, and the same smiles as they pulled back.

"I've missed you terribly." She smiled looking at Troy making a smile grow wider. "And look at this handsome man." She went over to hug him pulling back and looking at him in the face. Her eyes were bright green that were so mesmerizing compared to his girl's deep brown ones. "I'm Charlotte, Charlie for short." She smiled putting her hand out.

"Troy." He smirked and found his way back to Gabby holding onto her. They began to walk to the car as Troy was confused. "Don't mind me asking, but where did your eye color come from?" They both looked at him.

"Uh, Char I don't know." Gabby started unsure.

"No it's fine! My dad was screwing around before he got married and let's just say he's my dad, but her mom is not my mom." She said it happily and Troy chuckled. "I know I take things well." He nodded his head as they approached the car seeing an older woman dressed way too up for an airport. She took her glasses off and threw them in her purse. Her hair was in an up do and her make-up resembled an old Clinique woman.

"Dear it's been awhile." She said walking up to Gabriella kissing her cheek on each side. "My, are you short of money! You look like you aren't fully clothed." Taking note of her casual jeans and a gray hoodie, Gabby rolled her eyes turning around to pull Troy at her.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton." She smiled pushing him at her mom as she walked away. She looked him up and down smiling. She put her hand out not far.

"Nice to meet you deary. I'm Maria Montez." He went to grab it for a full on handshake, but she shook it slightly.

"Nice meeting you." He smiled nervously. She smiled looking over his shoulder running over to the blonde.

"Sharpay darling how are you!" She engulfed her in a hug and Sharpay smiled putting down her luggage. Troy looked over to Gabriella who was forcefully throwing her luggage in the car with Charlie right next to her. Troy walked over to Gabby grabbing her into a hug. She was shocked at first but then she held onto him tightly.

"It's alright, you don't need them." She pulled back looking over to Charlie who had a soft smile on her face looking at them.

* * *

><p>After arriving to the house, she led him to the room where she spent most of her life in working. She brought him to the sky blue painted room that looked untouched by a teenager. He smiled seeing her room looking casual. Her bed spread was white and comfy, something he couldn't wait to be in. Looking over to her white drawers, she had millions of pictures with Sharpay as children and one of her and her sister. Throwing everything on her bed, she flopped on it groaning. Troy smiled and still checked out her room.<p>

"Babe?" She asked sighing. He looked over to her and smiled, gently climbing across her body. They both smiled as they shared a kiss with each other. Removing his hands from her face, he slowly placed them on her hips. Finally getting what they've been wanting for a couple of days, nothing was going to stop them. Not even the fact that they were in a house full of people.

His hands moved gracefully from her hips to the inside of her shirt nearing her breasts. Hungry for more, she pulled his shirt off and he did the same wanting to remove her bra. Opening her legs for him to fit more comfy, he filled the spot as her legs wrapped around his waist. He proceeded to kiss her neck as they both got adrenaline highs from the fact that they might get caught.

As he kissed her neck, his hands roamed around and pulled her bra down, as her little arms went to reach for his pants. When he was about to pull away, Sharpay opened the door without knocking freezing the two. They looked over to her who was standing in the door way casually with his phone in her hand. She walked on the other side of the bed as Gabriella quickly pulled her bra back over her breasts as her face became extremely hot.

"Do you fucking mind?" She shouted at Sharpay watch them get back to their normal selves. He sat up and got off of her both grabbing their shirts.

"Well, I was going to wait, but Troy received four phone calls from his mom. We figured it was important." She smirked evilly throwing the phone then leaving. Gabby grabbed a pillow and threw it at Troy who was dialing home.

"Take this pillow, and suffocate me with it now." She said seriously and he chuckled kissing her cheek with his phone on his ear.

"Hey mom we just got home a little while ago. Sorry. I was busy with something. Anyways, what's up?" He stood up having a casual conversation with his mom leaving the room as Gabby put her shirt back on, getting off her bed. Walking past a picture frame of her and Tony, she picked it up and threw it in her garbage can smiling. Troy walked back in off his phone.

"Would you be interested in going to my house for dinner tonight?" Her smile grew running over to hug him.

"Anywhere far from here, I'd love it." He chuckled kissing the top of her head. He pulled away grabbing her hand and walking downstairs. "Why must we join them?" She groaned as he chuckled continuing to pull her downstairs. Most of the guests were eating at the table. Troy stepped up and spoke.

"Would you mind if we went to visit my parents for dinner? I used to live around here and they haven't seen me in ages." Sharpay smiled and Gabby glared at her. The two still hand their hands intertwined and Tony looked at them angrily. Gabby then smiled at Tony who was raging in jealousy.

"I wouldn't mind Love." Her mother said and Gabby rolled her eyes looking at the whole happy family that she wish she didn't belong too. Charlie stood up.

"Can I come with?" She asked and Troy smiled, nodding his head. Gabby walked over to the table to take a bite out of Sharpay's sandwhich and Tony looking suspicious, knocked over his wine glass landing all over Gabby's lap.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted pating her pants. Sharpay gasped and hit him too as she got some stuff on her white shirt. Both angry, Sharpay joined her as they walked up the stairs to change their outfits. Charlie and Troy walked outside and waited for them to finish up.

"You take good care of her now. I don't want her to be plastered when she gets home." She said it honestly. Troy looked over to her wondering why she was bringing this up, let alone concerened of the twenty-four-year old's decisions.

"I will. But I won't make no guarantees. You know her." He said honestly. She shook her head beginning to speak.

"Troy I mean she's basically an alcoholic." Hearing that word he stopped thinking and looked at her. Of course he's seen alchys in his life because he serves to them, but Gabriella didn't strike him as one.

"No." Troy slowly said in disbelief. "She can't be. I'm around them all day, I work at a bar and-" Charlie cut him off resting her hands on his shoulder.

"Troy, she never touched a beer, hard liquor or more then a glass of wine before in her life until Anthony cheated on her. And when things get bad, she depends on it." Troy felt awkward not realising that she was an alcoholic before. Whenever Sharpay was around, she drank the heaviest and kept on drinking until she was calmed. He groaned.

"Damn I feel so stupid right now." The door opened and Gabriella stepped out in a champange casual dress. Strapless and ruffled, tight to her body, she groaned as Sharpay behind her, pulled her hair out of the pony tail and fixing it to her taste.

"Lets leave now." Gabby said annoyed. She sat in the car and waited for all of them to join her. Sharpay waved and blew a kiss at her and Gabby rolled her eyes. "I need a drink." She joked but Troy looked at Charlie through the rearview mirror.

* * *

><p>Meeting the whole family at the party, Gabriella was stunned at how everyone basically loved her. Lucielle Bolton didn't look like she aged at all. His father Jack, treated him and her with the most gratitude. She already felt welcomed as if they were together for many years. Meeting his sister Kate, she knew they had to be twins. The same piercing eyes, identical visage, and the personalities couldn't be any different. She was beautiful though, raditating the mother glow. The next little Bolton-Well, Clark, was just as beautiful. Being 7 months old, she had short little dark brown hair taking some features from her father. Gabby smiled wondering what it would be like if her and Troy had little Bolton's running around in their life.<p>

"Gabby!" Kate shouted pulling her out of her day dream. Gabby smiled at her as she ran up with the baby. Samantha cooed as she was put in Gabriella's arms. "I have to run, take her real quick." She ran off and Gabby was confused as the baby smiled staring off into Gabby's eyes.

"Well don't let anyone fool you, but you're a Bolton. I mean yeah, your dad gave more of his looks, but I swear those eyes will change to the bright blue ones." She giggled to herself as the baby yawned then looked into her eyes again. Troy watching from a distance was shocked how Sam wasn't crying or struggling to break free like she did to everyone. A smile and a warm feeling washed across him watching his girlfriend and his niece.

"Don't be like your uncle though. He's a loser." She joked winning a wide smile from the baby. Gabby smiled too as she felt an attachment to the little girl.

"If he's such a loser, how did he catch the most beautiful lady in the world?" Troy commented as he was suddenly standing next to the two.

"I have no idea." She sighed before looking around for the mother.

"She went to the bathroom. Apparently, having kids it ruins your bladder." Gabby made a face and Troy chuckled.

"It's well worth it though." She said lost in Sam's face. She couldn't believe how much joy a baby brought.

"It is isn't it." Lucielle said creeping up behind them. "You're a natural. So are you gunna pop out a little Bolton in the future?" She asked casually and Gabby laughed as Troy choked on his drink. Lucielle shrugged patting his back. "Men and baby talk. Scares the life out of them." Gabby threw her head back and laughed louder. Kate came up and took Sam.

"Thank you so much." She said as the baby looked a little disapointed.

"No big deal." Gabby smiled.

Being left all alone at her house, Troy was home with everyone except Gabby. She went out to a bar to chill with her old friends. Getting off her bed, he sighed walking out the room into the hallway. Aproaching the stairs, he heard Charlie speak to her mother. Eavesdropping, she heard the arguement.

"Gabriella isn't hooking up with Drew. She's just going to go out with Cat, Mary, and Chelsea. No big deal. She wouldn't ever go back to that asshole." She said annoyed throwing something on the couch.

"Well," Maria started. "I think Troy is just being used to meet us. Just saying." He heard glass clink and he sat down listening to the convo. Sharpay walked up quietly and stood a couple of feet away from him listening in too.

"He is certainly not. You can see that he loves her just by the way he looks at her." Charlie spat back.

"She doesn't look at him the same way." Maria said coldly.

"So some people don't fall in love that fast." Charlie pleaded as he heard her feet scuffle around.

"She fell in love with Tony the first week." Maria said ending the debate and walked past the stairs and into the kitchen.

_"Sexy girl, all around the world, just shake your hips and put that ass to work." _The speakers spued as everyone danced in the club. Gabriella was in a juking line with her old and fellow friends, a drink in one hand and her other in the air as someone grinded into her. Getting away from the stress of her old house, situations, work. Tony. She needed this.

"GABRIELLA!" Someone shouted as a group of people all huddled around her. "BODY SHOTS? YOU IN!" Drew shouted at her. She smiled half plastered being pulled out of the line by him as they all huddled to the bar top and seeing all the shots ready.

_"I'm going to regret this tomorrow." She thought. _

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I hope I get many more reviews like I did last time! I love all you guys. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in Troy's arms, she smiled kissing him sweetly on the lips. He moaned and smiled. The two were settled enjoying this two month long ritual that they held, sex the night before, cuddling the next morning. Gabby rolled out of bed feeling a headache come along.

"God, I'm so hung over." She said pushing a bottle off her night stand into a trash can. Troy sat up and rested on his elbow staring her down. He knew that Sharpay and Tony's wedding was coming up soon resulting in her obsessive drinking binges.

"You need to cut back on that." He said in a non serious tone. She shot him a look.

"I don't really drink this much. It's no big deal." She laughed as she entered her bathroom walking out with two wine glasses turning to him. "I don't have a problem. I know what you're thinking." She walked down the hall to her kitchen.

"Sure." He said flipping over, grabbing the pillow to cuddle with it and staring at the clock. She woke up a little earlier then her usual alarm clock of 6:45. Her phone began to ring and he saw Sharpay's face flash across her screen. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked tired and deep.

"Gabriella? Troy?" She asked dumbly.

"Troy, duh." He said annoyed.

"Oh well, are you coming to my wedding next Friday?" She asked bubbly. He sighed looking at her walk into the room dressed in his bar tending button down shirt.

"I'll take work off for it." He smirked and Gabriella jumped on him.

"Cool. Give Gabby the phone." She said quickly. Gabby hung up on her. Troy made a playful 'o' with his mouth and raising his eyebrows as she stood up and walked away.

"I have to take a shower." She said entering her bathroom. Troy stood up yawning and opening the bathroom door as she was just about to take her bra off. Caught in the head lights, she stopped and stared him down.

"Let's take it together." He smirked and before she could protest his lips were on hers as they shared a passionate kiss. Tongues dancing, hands working to remove clothing, the two were caught up in their own little world. Breaking their kiss to get into the shower, Gabby wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the shower.

"You really need to shave." He said and Gabby threw her head back and laughed as the warm water was being pressed onto their hot wanting bodies. Quickly engulfing her in a kiss, Troy entered her as they both sighed in relief. As the bathroom steamed up, the two were passionately making love. Troy pushed her against a wall as she grabbed the shower curtain for something to hold onto. She knocked over a shampoo bottle making it fall as Troy moved to be a little more comfy. Stepping on the spilled shampoo, he slid and the two both fell. Gabriella pulled the shower curtain down as Troy fell on her. Hitting the side of the tub quickly, her ribs felt like they were in terrible pain.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted afraid that he broke something. She whimpered playfully as she opened her eyes staring into his. She broke out into a fit of laughter and he relaxed, laughing along with her. The hot steaming shower still poured on them as they were laughing at the odd event that just happened. "Are you okay?" He asked after they finished laughing.

"I'll be bruised, but I'm fine." She said iffy. Helping her stand up, Troy exited the shower handing her a towel as he wrapped it around her body. She smirked as they both heard the front door open and Gabby immediately freaked out. Instinctively, Troy pushed her behind him and they both slowly crept out of the bathroom seeing a ditzy blonde look around then look at them. Gabby screamed annoyed and stormed up to her with water dripping off her body. "What the FUCK are you doing here!" She shouted throwing her arms up.

"I decided to drop in on my maid of honor and see what's up!" She said not even caring that she just barged in. Sharpay's eyes wandered over to Troy who was also soaking wet wrapped in a towel. "You must like the sex lately huh?" Sharpay laughed and Gabriella got raged, pushing Sharpay.

"Stop talking now!" Gabby said extremely angered. Sharpay was stunned why she did that and first instinct was to push her back.

"What's your problem!" Sharpay challenged back. Troy quickly walked over and grabbed Gabby by the waist and pulled her away before she could rip off Sharpay's face.

"What's my problem! Has it ever occurred to you that I'm sick of you just walking in here like this!" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"You never had a problem with it before?" She challenged back. Gabby felt bad saying that, because she never did have a problem. But the stress of the wedding and Tony made her feel hurt.

"It's this stupid god damn wedding that's coming up. Okay?" She paused and Troy let her down. He felt awkward because this was between these two and he had no business. "Some days I tell myself, 'That could have been me.' But no. You took everything else in my life, why did you take him?" She said in a hurt whisper crying. "Did it ever occur to you that other people matter in your life?" She said hurt again wiping the never ending tears. Sharpay stood there stunned and a little disappointed in herself. "On that note, I want you out of my house." She said mustering up all her courage, pointing to the door. Sharpay nodded and left quietly.

Gabby broke down into sobs as Troy engulfed her in a soothing hug as she cried. There the two held onto each other, in towels in her living room.

* * *

><p>Arriving to the chapel early, Troy and Gabby were already dressed and ready for the wedding. This was the day, the day she would have a hard time trying to forget. Sharpay's perfect September wedding was finally here. He loved her dress as the top of the dress was tight in the torso and the rest flowing, reaching a little below her knees. He loved the beigechampagne color on her. Sharpay made her wear extensions making her hair longer, and fuller making him want her right then and there. Walking into the church, she gripped his hand tighter making him give her the speech he's been working on for an hour mentally.

"This is the day you're going to hate forever." He started and it got her attention. She stopped, looked to him and sighed. "But you have to realize that these two are stupidly fit for each other. Would you want to be married to a douche bag? Or would you want to be married to a bimbo?" He asked trying to make her smile. She succeeded and giggled placing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I'm sure glad I have you." She mustered up her best smile and opened the doors seeing a lot of family already there. He kissed her one more time before she left to join the rest of the bridesmaids.

"Troy!" Someone called his name as he looked around spotting Chad waving at him as he was standing next to Charlie. Upon seeing Charlie, he smiled and walked over giving her a hug.

"You are excited to see her, but not me? Your best friend of five years." He said hurt but Troy ruffled his hair and gave him a man hug.

"I worked a shift with you last night." Troy said bored, knowing that he would never be excited to see Chad unless he was deployed to the army and wasn't coming home for a year. But who would accept that clumsy oaf into protecting this country.

"Oh yeah." He said dumbly. Charlie cracked a giggle oddly resembling Gabby's. Chad looked at her smitten as she focused on Troy, about to start a conversation.

"So is she okay?" She asked concerned. Troy nodded taking note of Chad act like a love ridden fool towards his girlfriend's sister. Troy smirked about to crush his dreams.

"How's Richard?" He asked and Chad looked at him with his face expression saying, 'Richard?'. Charlie blushed, simply by showing off her ring hand home to an engagement ring. Chad's eyes went wide hiding his nervousness.

"Charlie!" Someone shouted and she excused herself. Chad looked at her walk away and looked at his best friend.

"How could I have not seen that one?" He said disappointed. Troy just laughed in his face as the wedding was about to begin.

"I think you're just trying to fulfill your little fantasy about my girlfriend." Troy kept laughing as Troy went from nervous to awkward. Straight up, he was busted. Chad objected quickly.

"Charlie has a cuter nose then Gabby and has piercing green eyes." He said defensively. Troy just kept laughing, brushing this off.

Gabby took a deep breath as she was about to walk down the aisle before her precious best friend. Checking the time, she had about ten minutes to kill so she went to fix her make-up. Walking to Sharpay's room, a door opened and Tony pulled her in, kissing her forcefully. She froze feeling those lips, the way he kissed her, everything all coming back to her in a second. After a couple of seconds of realizing what was going on. She pulled back and slapped him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

"Let's run away together." He said pleading for her to go back to him. She couldn't believe this was happening all right now. In twenty minutes, he was supposed to belong to another woman for the rest of his life.

"Get the fuck off of me." She kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. "How could you do this to her!" She shouted at him.

"She did this to you too." He barked back getting in her face. She suddenly became afraid of what he was becoming. Maybe this was his pre-wedding nerves. She gulped and looked at him strictly in the face.

"Listen to me Anthony Ramero. You are going to marry her and make her a happy woman. I've moved past your dumb decision and have a new man in my life. Don't ruin it." With that she stepped a couple of feet back, leaving the room. Feeling the tears stream down her face, she ran as fast as she could to the bar. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Sharpay shouted as the wedding was postponed a couple of minutes because the priest and some of her guests are stuck in traffic because of a major car crash. Troy felt extremely paranoid because she wasn't anywhere to be found and neither was Tony.

"Calm down." Charlie said to her. She kept dialing Gabby's number but she wasn't picking up. Chad ran in quickly.

"I found Tony...With a bruise on his eye." He said confused. Sharpay was already on the verge of a meltdown, she didn't need another one. She walked up to him, anger burning through her eyes and his tuxedo in her grasp.

"What do you mean he has a bruise?" She said with her teeth clenched giving everyone a fright.

"I just found him in his room drinking scotch and a bruise on his eye." Charlie and Troy exchanged looks thinking it was Gabriella written all over it. They both left in a hurry and Sharpay broke down in tears leaving Chad the only one to comfort her.

"Another." She demanded. Having about ten empty shot glasses and a beer next to her, she was trying to get hammered as best as she could. The bartender didn't even care, she gave him a hundred dollar bill so she could get as much as she could. Charlie and Troy stopped in front of the nearby bar and saw the brunette downing another shot. "Another." She said again as he was about to pour her another glass. Troy and Charlie sighed both walking in sitting next to her.

"I'm not even fucking gone yet." She said looking straight ahead waiting impatiently for her other shot. As the bartender put the drink to her, Troy quickly grabbed it and downed it so she wouldn't have it. She became furious and went to hit him but she stopped and stared at his eyes, caring and worried. She started crying and quickly engulfed herself in Troy's arms. He kissed her forehead as Charlie rested a hand on her shoulder. Charlie stood up, and left her with Troy as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What happened baby girl?" He asked soothingly. The bartender scooted away and it was just them. She sobbed quietly as she was in the arms of the man she loved.

"Tony." She started it out. "Pulled me into his room and kissed me. He said, 'Let's run away' and I punched him." She wiped her tears looking at a furious Troy. He loosened up his tie and took his jacket off. She watched him, tense, and angered.

"Thank god you punched him because I would have done it myself." He said calmly looking down at the table. She smirked slightly and took her beer and took a swig of it. He looked up as the sound of the glass hitting the table. "Look...I've been meaning to tell you that you have to stop drinking when things get rough." He said as honestly as he could. She looked at him.

"Yeah I know." She said honestly as well. "I never drank like this until they did that to me." He smiled knowing she would cut back.

"For starters, you're going to drop the hard liquor and just stick to some wine and beer. Then work your way down to just wine once a day." She smiled leaning in to kiss him because she was glad that she was finally getting taken care of.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Sharpay Evans take Anthony Ramero to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest questioned. The blonde smiled gently forming her words of,<p>

"I do." Tony smiled and Gabby looked at the scene heartbroken, but managing. She did find it funny how terrible of a make-up job done to his black eye. Sharpay would never let that down for their wedding pictures. Troy looked over to Gabby who was taking it well. He was proud of her no matter what.

"And do you, Anthony Ramero, take Sharpay Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smirked and shot her his signature look.

"I do." He said proud.

"You may now kiss your bride." The two smiled sharing a quick passionate kiss. Gabby smiled but felt terrible because she was half way hammered. As everyone was leaving the church, Troy rushed to her side kissing her.

"You did great!" He said hugging her. She groaned looking over to the party leaving.

"Do we have to go to the reception?" She wondered lacing her fingers into his. He chuckled kissing her nose.

"Oh but you're the maid of honor, you have to go." He said making her stick her tongue out at him.

"I wish I wasn't." She laughed leaving the church, she ran into a woman and Troy's face dropped.

"Gabriella dear!" Her mother said hugging her. Her father was hiding behind her as he nodded to Troy. This day was going to kill her. She hugged Troy then looked at her. "You look well darling." She smiled patting down her dress the color of a peacock. She smiled at Troy. "Oh and dear, we have a job interview for you. We would love you to get into the cooking industry so we set up a job for you. Basic culinary my darling." She smiled looking over to Gabby then him. "You will make a lot of money." Troy smiled and Gabby looked a little hurt.

"Thank you Mrs. Montez. It means a lot." He said giving her a hug. She simply smiled stepping back.

"Oh and dear, you need to get some fat on you." She said to Gabriella. "You're deathly skinny and underdressed." Gabby rolled her eyes and scoffed. Her dad shot her a look and she shifted standing.

"Well, we will see you later." She pulled Troy along and they got into her car. She banged her head against the window. "I hate my family." She repeated over and over. Troy chuckled but she wasn't kidding. "You know what this means?" She said about to cry. He looked over to her worried wondering why she was freaking out.

"What's wrong?" He asked her freaking out about her weird mood.

"She's going to make you like a business man and make you travel the whole wide world." She sniffed and he looked at her seriously. She didn't look at him because it would be too hard to look at him hurt like that. He reached the reception and stopped the car looking at her. Turning the car off and placing the keys in his lap, they looked at each other. Her eyes were sad whilst his were full of hope.

"You have to trust me on this one," He started out as she didn't care to listen into him. "I will be making some good money for us. It's going to be okay." She smiled looking over to him planting a kiss on his lips.

"I trust you." She said holding his hand as they traveled to the party.

* * *

><p>After leaving behind the drama of Sharpay's wedding, Gabriella woke up late in the morning, the first of October. She yawned walking into the bathroom noting her messy hair, her smudged make-up, her dull pigment in her face, and her big boobs. The hair and the face were always like that, but her normal little C cup breasts were looking a little heavier. Smiling as she grabbed her boobs and lifting them up, she sighed realizing that her period was probably going to come turning into a groan. She smiled and lifted them up again glad that they look a bit bigger and fuller. She knew Troy would love them for the time being. It always happened to her.<p>

Fixing up herself, she realized that she had to pee really bad too. Got to love waking up to mornings like this she thought. Pre-menstrual syndrome is going to kill her terribly. She walked over to her phone and decided to call Sharpay. But she stopped seeing a picture of the three older brothers. She felt bad that she hasn't told Troy about them, but she figured it was for the best. She didn't want to tell him all about her past since it's a little upsetting. Instead, she calls her eldest brother, Robert.

"New York's Ladder 11, Anderson speaking." She sighed wondering if they remembered her.

"Hey, this is Gabriella. Can I talk to Robert?" There was a slight pause on the other end of the line and boots walking around. She feared he died or something.

"Gabby?" Her brother's voice questioned curiously as she sat down.

"Hi Rob." She said softly feeling uncomfortable. She heard his chuckle on the other end.

"How the hell are you?" He smiled checking the caller ID seeing the close area code.

"Really good. I...I decided to call up on you guys. It's been a couple of months and...I just miss you." She heard another pause and feet slapping the floor, and a fight begin.

"You sound nasally." He joked before the phone was taken away.

"GABRIELLA!" Ethan shouted into the phone. She smiled hearing his voice. She loved her brother Ethan more then the other two. She had Robert, Ethan, Gabriel, and Charlotte. Unfortunately, Gabby got the short end of the stick and was the last born. The alarm went off and she sighed.

"Hey we will call you later. Got a call. See ya." They hung up. She smiled softly getting ready for work.

Enjoying her new boobs, she walked to her desk today with a push-up that shouldn't have been there. Carter, on the phone, was clicking a pen against his head while a client was talking his head off. As she walked past him, he did a double take and stared at her breasts that were popping out. She smirked sitting down as he dropped his pen.

"Umm. Did you get a whole new cup size?" He asked staring at her boobs. She smirked.

"I have no idea. They just were here. Well. I'm wearing some pushup, but still!" She grabbed them and held them. She quickly sneezed afterwards scaring Carter.

"Oh god." He muttered answering a phone call. She smiled getting ready for work when her phone rang too. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?" She asked frantic expecting one of her brothers.

"Gabby are you okay?" Troy asked on the other side of the line. He was dressed up in a fancy dress suit on his way up to her office. He was going to drop some news on her.

"Just fine. Sorry. What's up?" She wondered.

"I'm on my way up to see you. I uh..." He stopped reaching her floor. "I'll just see you at your desk." He hung up and she sat there waiting for him impatiently. As it was only Carter and Gabriella in their new office built for most of the people, Carter saw Troy, and left the room. He stood in the door way dressed handsomely but she sat there feeling a heartbreak and seeing two luggage bags next to him. She stood up and stared at him.

"Are you leaving?" She said curious, but heartbroken at the same time. He walked over and sighed sitting on her desk as she still stood there shocked.

"You were right...You're mom got me a job where I have to go to many training seminars before I can fully go independent on my own..." He said disappointed. She looked away with tears in her eyes. She sat down at her desk moving the mouse to wake the screen. He watched her ignore him. "Gabby..." He said trying to get her attention.

"Just go." She said softly. He remained sitting there.

"I'm not leaving until you say goodbye." He stood up, walked over to her kissing her passionately, not letting go. Finally after some minutes, he pulled away and she stared at him. "I will be back in three days." She nodded as he left, not turning back. She closed her eyes and felt the tears come on, but she couldn't deal.

* * *

><p>Pointless ending. My apologies. I had to get this one out so if it's not my best quality, hope you forgive me. REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

For Gabriella, being a big girl wasn't working out for her like she planned. Being home alone for days without companion ship, she felt as if Troy incorporated his way into her daily life. Like a coffee drinker that hasn't had their cup of coffee yet, or a sick person who hasn't had their cough medicine. Everything was thrown off balance.

As the week progressed, he was home and was about to leave after being home for two days. She couldn't handle this not seeing him often. Relaxing at his new lovely apartment twenty minutes away from hers, he was packing for this longer trip away. Gabby caught a cold that was making her stay home from work, basically working from home. As for Troy being gone, he felt terrible that in her first time being sick, he couldn't take care of her. Engaging in a confusing conversation Troy chuckled as he watched his girlfriend move restless in his bed.

"You know what I mean." She said shifting in his bed dying to go pee.

"Sure." He replied sarcastically pulling something out of his closet and throwing it into his luggage. She groaned feeling comfy watch him get ready for his interview. The way he wore his clothes and how they fit him so well. His perfect tan made his suit stand out way more opposed to someone with pale skin. They caught eye contact with each other and he smiled staring into her brown orbs.

"Oh babe, I need you to go get a box from the living room." She rolled off the bed and walked over to the living room, finding a small box on the edge of his table. She walked over feeling like she had flutters in her stomach. She got scared feeling that something nerve racking was going to happen. Grabbing the box and retrieving it to Troy, she was about to go to the bathroom but he held her in a close lock. She was by now doing the dance.

"You're welcome. Let me go." She said bouncing up and down with her legs locked too. She ran over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Troy chuckled putting his tie on and walking over to the mirror to check out his selection. He heard Gabriella sigh loudly in pleasure as she flushed the toilet. Troy was in all laughter now as she exited the bathroom smiling. "All good!" She said and he walked over to her, kissing her sweetly. She cuddled back into bed looking out the window seeing the lovely skyline.

"You better get healthy when I get back." He said as he found himself lying next to her. She nodded and felt her stomach turn in nerves. He lowered himself down so that his cheek was touching hers. She smiled feeling him there and as they shared a moment, her phone rang showing a picture of Robert, his name and a heart next to it. Her heart dropped and she quickly got out of bed answering it. Troy sat there confused watching her leave the room.

"Hey Rob!" She said while shutting his door and walking to the living room full of boxes. She sat in the corner and made herself comfy.

"Hey love. How are you?" He asked cheerfully. She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm okay. Still resting up from the cold. How's it going down there?" She wondered as she kept checking if Troy was going to walk in on the conversation.

"It's going perfectly here! Ethan's resting up as well. He got a case of a cough. Gabriel is on the down low, but he's doing just fine." There was a slight pause. "Uhh, I have a question." He asked nervously. Her world stopped for a second waiting for him.

Hesitantly, she answered back, "Yeah, anything. What's up?"

"Well me and Sophia got married two years ago and well..." There was another short pause. "I was wondering if you'd be the godmother of our first baby girl." Her smile widened and she sighed relieved.

"I'd be completely honored." She smiled seeing Troy's bedroom door open. "But we can talk about this tomorrow. I love you." She said quickly ending the call. She looked up and saw Troy who was confused. "I'm going to take the lasagna out in a minute babe." She said smiling and standing up meeting him in the hallway kissing him sweetly. "Lie back down with me." She walked back to his bedroom and lied in his bed waiting for the strong arms to hold her tight. When she felt them, she smiled as he left kisses on her neck.

"I missed you." He said huskily lying next to her. She smirked then got angry hearing the oven beep. She groaned, her phone slipped from her hoodie, and she walked to the kitchen. Troy curiously saw her phone lying there, quickly grabbed it and searched through her calls. When he saw three guys names over and over in the call book, he freaked out. "She's cheating on me..." He thought aloud. He kept scrolling seeing these numbers appear the same time he left her.

Placing the lasagna on the stove, she pressed the button to start the fan, cooling it down. She smirked and walked swiftly to his bedroom seeing him go through her phone. He looked at her awkwardly.

"Why are you going through my phone?" She wondered crossing her arms not leaving the door way. He looked up at her and challenged back,

"Why are you talking to three guys all at once?" He asked coldly. He stood up and got out of bed as she sighed looking at him. "So want to explain yourself?" He asked strongly.

"I have three brothers. Robert, Ethan, and Gabriel." She said honestly. He looked confused. "I just never told you I had them because we weren't close in the past few months before I met you. Now were rekindling our relationship and I didn't want to tell you yet." She paused feeling her stomach growl. She turned on her heels and walked into the kitchen serving herself a plate full of food.

"I'm sorry." He said reclining against the wall. She looked over to him, un-phased by the way he was quickly apologizing. She smiled, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his chin.

"You could meet them when you get home." She smiled as he kissed her. She felt tears come on as this would be the last time she sees Troy for about four weeks.

"I promise." He smiled kissing her again.

* * *

><p>In the fourth week of Troy being gone, Gabby looks over to her clock and Sharpay sleeping on her side. In the time being, her cold went from coughing and aching to the stomach flu. She was still working, but it wasn't all day. Last night, while skyping Troy, she was too weak so she decided to have someone over and Sharpay was her only resort. They weren't talking still, but the silent company felt like they were talking. On the other hand, Troy was coming home tomorrow night and she was ecstatic. It would be their four month and they would celebrate.<p>

"Gabs." Sharpay said fully awake looking at her.

"What." Gabby said sitting up feeling like crap.

"Can we talk?" She asked adult like. Gabby looked at her then her clock.

"We can go out for lunch later. I promise." She said, getting changed, throwing her hair up in a bun. Gabby nodded and looked at her feeling sick. "Just go. I'm late." Sharpay nodded leaving the same time Gabby did, dropping her off at work.

While sitting in a meeting not too long from the start of the day, Gabriella wasn't in her best condition. Her stomach wasn't all agreeing with her and neither was her mind. She knew she shouldn't have come to work today from the start. Although she had the nauseous feeling, she didn't have to throw up so she sat through the whole meeting with the consistent nauseous pangs.

When the meeting filed out and she stood up, it hit her all at once. She walked in a fast pace to the bathroom and sat there by the toilet, waiting for her vomit to come up. She hated when she got sick. She couldn't stand it. Finally after the longest time, she threw up a little amount of her stomach. Groaning and toughening it out, she went back to her office looking like complete shit.

"Wow, someone is really hung-over." Carter said as she sat down. She flicked him off angry at her own stupid fault of not taking care of herself well. Plus Troy had no idea she was vomiting, but it wasn't too bad.

"For your information, I only drink a glass of wine when I need it. Troy's pulled me off the hard stuff because he's concerned about my drinking. We went over this!" She shouted annoyed. She really could go for that drink now. But it would to be early to waste a glass.

"Fine fine. But you should go home. I mean, you need to regain yourself." He said honestly as she felt her stomach not agree with her again. She nodded looking over to the clock.

Next thing she knew, she was at Pandera with Sharpay. Gabby's face was flushed, her long tresses thrown back in a pony tail. She was weak, tired, and not ready to socialize. She was getting better, but just not as well.

"Babe." Sharpay said sitting down handing over a sprite and a bowl of soup. She looked up and started to drink the soda, calming her nerves. "I think you should get a pregnancy test." Gabby looked up from her soup and laughed in her face.

"You really think I should?" Gabby asked jokingly.

"Well, you've been very sick lately, I just figured." Gabby laughed in her face.

"I'm getting my period soon. I feel it." Sharpay nodded and continued on with her lunch. "Besides, we've been very careful. I wouldn't be." Gabby said hoping she was right.

"Whatever floats your boat." She paused eating a spoonful of soup. "So before you and Troy go out to dinner tomorrow night, would you like to stop by the bar for a few drinks?" Gabby smiled feeling something to pull her away from the anxiety. She was willingly able and ready to drink her ass off.

"With pleasure." An evil smile curled up on her face. Sharpay rolled her eyes, continuing to eat her food.

* * *

><p>Getting off of work a little late, and having to stop at the grocery store to get some things for the rest of the week, Gabby was running around town frantically. Plus Halloween was in two days and she still didn't buy her costume. Her phone rang and she smiled seeing Troy's face as she ran up the stairs to her apartment.<p>

"Hey babe." He said and she smiled but quickly became annoyed with her keys as she struggled to open the door.

"Hello." She said but he quickly cut her off.

"Are you coming over in twenty minutes?" He wondered as she heard car horns faintly in his distance.

"Yeah, I will be over to your house. I'm just stopping by my own." She said hiding something from him.

"Sweet. I can't wait to see you. Our four month will be fun. I promise." He said sexily.

"Oh pure fun." She added sarcastically trying to open up her door frantically. She wanted to end this phone call as soon as possible with him, but he enjoyed talking to her while he was away. They haven't seen each other in a week and they both wanted that emotional support in their life. Phone calls weren't cutting it.

"You sound annoyed. Spill." He said with noise in the background. She figured he touched down from his flight home or was outside trying to hail a cab. She smiled feeling nervous energy and succeeding at opening the door.

"It was a long day at work you know." She groaned taking her shoes off and placing her groceries on the kitchen counter. "I will see you later. Bye babe." She hung up before he could answer. She knew by know that he thought she was going to break-up with him with all the distance between them. Taking a deep breath, she took a bag to the bathroom with her.

She couldn't believe she was doing this right now. She couldn't understand why she was taking a pregnancy test, let alone think she was in this situation. She knew she wasn't pregnant so what was the point of taking the test? She knew her and Troy were always careful...Well she thought. She tried thinking back of all the endless times they made love which made it harder to figure out if they forgot the one importance of sex. Opening the box a little worried, she read the directions, tinkled on the stick and waited for the result. Placing it on top of the bowl, she washes her hands staring at herself in the mirror.

"You can't be a mom Gabriella." She said to herself feeling the guilt. "You're twenty-four, unmarried, and can't be a mother." She sighed looking at her watch. She was running late to his house and this whole pregnancy scare was testing her nerves. She ran to her room to grab her shoes, then came back and realized the test was ready two minutes ago. "It's now or never." She sighed. Walking up to the test, she lifted it up and read the indicator. She sighed throwing it away, grabbing her purse and leaving her lonely apartment.

* * *

><p>Mwahahahahah. Leaving it at a cliffhanger ( : Review! and I also would like to say, I won first place at a journalism conference for news writing! I gotta nice huge medal that I'm displaying! ( :<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Upon reaching Troy's apartment, he was already outside waiting for her. She smiled, leaving her car and running over to him. He engulfed her into his arms, planting his lips on her's as they shared a passionate kiss. Holding her head close, they finally pulled away.

"Ready for our amazing night?" He asked with a huge smile. She smiled back at him grabbing his hand as they began to walk down the street to the bar. She only had a bottle of beer allowed at nights like this.

"It's only our four month babe." She said with a soft smile. "No need to make this amazing. It's just another day." A smirk washed over his face, as he leant over to kiss her cheek. Feeling the mid october chill brush their bodies, he enjoyed this feeling.

"Well I'm glad you say that because Sharpay's going to be there." He said waiting for an angry reaction from her. She wrinkled her nose slightly but relaxed admiring the New York scenery. There were many Halloween decorations in the buildings, making her serene.

"Oh yeah. Sorry bout that. But hey! It's a free country." She said not letting it get the best of her. As they got close to the bar, Gabriella had a pang of nervousness hit her stomach again. She hated getting this feeling especially when she was around Troy. Entering the bar, the noisy bustle accompanied them and the surroundings went from smooth, to crazy. Leading her to the bar where he used to work, Sharpay was perched there smiling, but not like a bitch.

"Hey love." Sharpay said hugging her. Troy was glad that the fight they had made them more accepting to eachothers issues. Yes there was still tension, but it wasn't as thick as it was before.

"How are you?" Gabby asked as Sharpay flagged down Chad. Troy was pulled away by his old boss. He held a finger to the three as Sharpay continued to order. Gabby took her jacket off and placed it next to Sharpay's chair.

"Chad, get me a Heinken and one for Gabby." Sharpay said politely. Gabby shook her head, making Sharpay rise an eyebrow.

"I'm working on not drinking period." She said honestly and Sharpay nodded slowly. Chad handed over her beer and smiled at Gabby.

"You're looking happier Gabs." He said cleaning out a drink. She smiled but inside she was shooting both of them glares.

"Oh thanks. Must be the flu that I've gotten over." She smiled widely and then felt the nervous energy turn to nauscous energy. Taking a deep breath to calm the vomit from rising, Sharpay knew something was wrong. Then she couldn't hold it in anymore. Excusing herself, Gabby made a mad dash to the bathroom, finding a stall to hold her vomit. Gabby threw up violently hearing high heels run over to her, patting her back down gently. She gathered her hair and pulled it back as Gabby finished up, sobbing quietly.

"It's alright babe. You're getting over post stomach flu." Sharpay said as she handed over a water bottle and Gabby slapped her hand away. Her tears were pretty evident that there was something wrong with Gabriella.

"I'm pregnant Sharpay." She said with tears streaming down her face. "And I'm scared shitless." She said with a quievering voice. Sharpay stood there staring at her bestfriend who was now pregnant. It wasn't the flu, it was a baby causing this.

"Gabriella..." She began in shock as Gabby threw herself onto Sharpay holding her tightly for a hug. Sharpay felt her tears come down on her face as Gabby's were streaming. "We will get through this." She said hoping that Troy wouldn't leave her. She wouldn't let that happen to her best friend.

"I'm so scared." She repeated as she pulled back grabbing kleenex to fix her make-up.

"When did you find out?" She asked honestly and Gabby shook her head.

"Thirty minutes ago. I did it really quick and it all added up. These big breasts, the throwing up, and for once, my missing period did mean something for once." She said catching a tear from falling. Sharpay wiped her tears and pushed her hair back.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She questioned carefully.

"He's going to have a suspision." Gabby said not going to tell him. Sharpay flipped out grabbing her shoulders tightly, pulling them to her.

"You have to tell him now. You're not going to wait to tell him. You're going to leave the bar now, take him for a walk, and you tell him. This is serious. It's your child that you need to do this for." Gabby felt those words seem odd to hear. She nodded, wiping off her face and fixing her make-up.

"So how's things with Gabby?" Chad asked looking at Troy who was a little lost.

"She's a little distant lately, but we're overall doing well." He smiled and Chad smiled back. He patted his back proudly.

"I'm glad you found the right person for you." Chad gave him a beer before continuing. "You think you might marry her?" He asked honestly. Troy took a minute to think. He enjoyed her waking up to his side. She has the most outgoing personality and carefree attitude and thinking about a family, his smile grew. They'd make the most precious children around.

"Yeah. Let's see what happens six months from now and I will think about it more later." Chad toasted to him as the girls returned. Chad smiled at them, they smiled back but one was fake. Troy immediately knew Gabby was crying. The smile wiped off his face noting how her upper cheeks are red and puffy covered up by make-up. Her make-up had been touched up from before. "Well, I think it's time for me and Gabby to leave now." He smiled at them, sharing their goodbyes then walking out the door.

Enjoying the silence of walking down the street, Troy waited to figure out why she was crying. Studying her looks carefully, every now and then, she turned her head to the side wiping a tear from her face. This hurt him wondering what was wrong. Reaching a fountain with some park benches near it, he decided it was time for the truth.

"Why were you crying at the bar?" He asked out of no where to her and she looked to him with tears in her eyes and one streaming down her face. He wiped her tear away looking deeply into her eyes with sympathy. Looking at her like that made her cry harder. He hugged her kissing her forehead lightly. "Don't shut me out babe." She pulled back taking a deep breath about to say it but she crumbled again.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. "I'm so so so sorry!" She repeated over again. Troy kissed her cheek.

"Just tell me." He said calming. She cried a little more and he placed his hand to hold her face as if he were about to kiss her, but with just his one hand. She sighed again.

"I'm pregnant." She said closing her eyes and tensing up. The whole world just stopped for both of them. He was shocked. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Looking at her with no hint of anger and disapointment, he just looked confused. Opening one eye slowly to see him not angry, she opened them both blinking away her worries. "Don't leave me." She said scared out of her mind. Shaking his head, dismissing his thoughts.

"I would never." He said hugging her tightly. She sighed crying relieved now. "I would never ever do that to you." He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too much." She continued to sob into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed that night, Troy still shocked, was coming to terms with her pregnancy. He looked down to see his lovely girlfriend sleeping peacefully in his arms. She was slowly calming down as the two both found out they were going to be parents early in their relationship. Her tiny stomach rose gently. He focused on the fact that his little baby was growing in her stomach bringing him happiness.<p>

Who the hell cares if they just got together. They haven't had a serious fight yet, they weren't planning on breaking up anytime soon. She shifted in his arms and he heared a muffled voice speak from below him.

"Why are you still up?" She yawned looking up at him, drowsy written on her face. He kissed her forehead.

"I've been thinking of this baby thing." He continued to look into her eyes as they widened in fear. "No, no." He said reasurring. "It's a good thing. I've just been wondering about what things we're going to do." She nodded.

"Well...I wanna keep it." She said tired. "I really do. I don't care if we're married. I just want to keep this baby." He nodded in agreement.

"And where are we going to live...We have to move in." He said in assurance.

"I never thought about it until now." She said honestly closing her eyes again yawning.

She opened her eyes quickly again, phone in one hand, empty bed next to her. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair looking at the clock reading eleven thirty. She groaned feeling a headache come on as she sat up. Yawning and stretching, she stood up and walked over to the door opening it and walking down the hallway looking at her calender on the side of the wall.

Troy's sitting at the kitchen table, feet up on the table, paper in his hand and coffee at his side. He sat there shirtless in long flannel pants watching her walk up to her fridge to get some milk. Grabbing it and opening it to pour a cup, her nose wrinkled and she dropped the gallon on the counter. She groaned clutching her stomach running down the hall accompanied by gagging noises.

Troy sat there at the table worried, getting up slowly, walking to the bathroom greeting her. She fell over the toilet bowl and threw up the remains of her stomach. Troy gently soothed her back as she held her own hair.

"You alright babe?" He wondered as she left her head hoovering over the bowl. She nodded with a small, 'Mhm' before throwing up again. She finished wiping her mouth and standing up facing him with a scowel on her face.

"Thanks." She mumbled walking over to get a tooth brush then flushing the toilet with her foot, grabbing the mouth wash. He sat down in the corner looking at her brush her teeth. Getting used to the silence in the room, she looked over to him and spit out the tooth paste.

"How are you?" He wondered.

She shrugged her shoulders looking at him. "I think we should live here. Its in a better, more beautiful part of the city. You have plenty of room." She said honestly. "The babies room could be across the living room on the other side of the TV." He smiled picturing this arrangement.

"I completely agree. I would love to have you live here instead of your apartment." She felt hurt.

"I love that little place. It's my bachlor pad." She winked at him and continued brushing her teeth. "I have a doctors apointment mid day monday. Would you like to go?" He nodded quickly.

* * *

><p>Troy meeting Gabby up at the doctors office was starting to hit him. He was gunna be a dad and he was scared out of his mind. He was excited to tell everyone about the pregnancy, but was nervous for the reactions. He looked up at the clock, and groaned wondering where she was. No wonder why she didn't notice her late missing period because she was probably late to work. Hearing high heels echo throughout the hallway he smirked hearing her.<p>

"Hello." She said out of breath.

"You really need to get your shit together." He smirked and she groaned.

"I know." They called her name and she smiled walking to the door. After getting dressed and everything, the doctor came in and greeted the two.

"Hi Gabriella. Are we ready for this visit?" She nodded looking at Troy who was ready to grab her hand. He held onto it tight as the doctor preped her for her visit. She walked over hooking up the ultrasound machine. "So any generalizations about your date?" Gabby thought back.

"No...Not really." she answered honestly. The doctor nodded getting the ultrasound ready and on. She put the icey gel on her lower abdomen and turned the screen on staring at the screen. At first nothing appeared and then all of a sudden, a little circle flashed across the screen in the middle of nothing. Gabriella stopped breathing for a second staring at the little picture infront of her. "Oh my god." She whispered out happily staring at it. The doctor smiled and she looked at Troy who was mesmerized by the whole thing.

"There's your little baby. I'm going to start the fetal doppler to listen to your baby's heartbeat." The doctor said proudly. Gabby smiled as she flipped another switch. The sound of a faint heart beat was echoed throughout the room. "The heart beat shouldn't be this loud right now, but its fluttering." She smiled and Gabby beamed happiness. Troy looked at her feeling overwhelmed by the whole thing. He couldn't believe they were going to be parents. So soon aswell.

"You are generalized right now at about...eight weeks close to nine. Your baby right now is one gram." They both nodded holding hands. "I suggest we start eating some fresh fruits and vegetables to snack on."

"Wow. This is all to real." She said. He smirked waiting to kiss her. As the doctor finished up the appointment, she turned to them and smiled.

"Any questions?" She shook her head. "Alright, I shall see you in a few weeks. Congrats." She looked to Troy. Congrats rang through their minds. As they left he held her tight walking down the hall way. He turned to her smiling face as her phone rang, nothing could break the moment. She finally looked down at her phone as she saw the unknown number flash across the screen. Work was calling and she groaned.

"Babe, we will talk tonight at dinner." She smiled kissing him. He kissed back sweetly holding her tight.

"I love you and I'm excited to have this baby." She grinned and he did too as they kissed quickly.

This relationship was perfect in everyway.

* * *

><p>Fear was written all over Troy's face as he was waiting at the kitchen table as he waited to meet the main three important men in her life. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey I'm your sister's boyfriend and the father of the baby. How long we've been dating? Four months.' He groaned shaking off the thought. He looked up as she led the three guys into the room. He gulped back his nerves staring at them. She glowed and smiled slightly as Troy stood up and shook hands with the first one.<p>

"Troy this is Rob." He was a spitting image of their father. He had a strong face structure and looked incredibly intimidating, but had a smile on his face. He quickly looked at the rest of the men and Gabby spotting their brown orbs. He figured it was genetic except for Charlie.

"Nice to meet you." He turned to the next one with light brown, curly hair. He smiled and made Troy feel comfortable. He was a bit taller then Gabby and looks like the softie of the family.

"This is Gabriel." He shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Troy," Gabriel started. "I've heard alot of nice things about you." He smiled and Troy smiled back. He looked at the other brother who was just talking with Rob.

"I'am Ethan." He said with a slight smile. He by far was the most built brother and looked like he wasn't excitied with his little sister dating. Besides that, Ethan had a smooth face looking exactly like their mother. He had deep brown eyes, a five o'clock shadow, and bright teeth.

"Nice meeting you. " He said nervously. Sharpay walked out of Gabby's bedroom fixing her make-up. She dropped her make-up bag on the counter and smiled running up to the guys.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" She shouted hugging Ethan first.

"I can't believe my sister kept her around as friends." Robert said whispering to Troy followed by a soft chuckle. Troy laughed too as Sharpay hugged Rob then him. She eyed Troy down seeing him the first time since she found out about the pregnancy.

"Beer?" Gabriella questioned and the four guys hurried over for a bottle. She giggled and as they all broke off, they all sat on the couch turning on monday night football.

"How's it going?" Sharpay asked turning the salad with Gabby. She looked over to her with a slight smile.

"I don't know...It hasn't really sunken in yet. Like...I thought it did when I saw it...It was so small and I felt I was ready...But now." She paused taking a bite out of the salad. "I feel wierd about it." She looked over her shoulder to look at Troy and she saw him gone. Robert was gone as well, resulting in her heart dropping.

"So she uh...She told me about your situation." Rob said as the two drank beer on the balcony watching the busy town of Mannhattan bustle. Troy gulped down his nerves again with cold beer.

"Yeah?" He said nervously and Rob smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not even mad." He smiled wider. "Hell, I'm ecstatic!" Troy smiled looking over to him. "I rather you then the douche bag she was with before!" They both laughed together smiling.

"Yeah. Me too." Troy said feeling comfortable with him.

"I just call dibs on god father." He smiled and Troy did too.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

><p>Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppp. Review. (: and by the way, I praise all you guys for the set of last reviews. It was purely amazing. Please continue 3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Life couldn't have gotten any better for Gabriella. After a month later, she was in good health, had an amazing boyfriend, a baby on the way, and a job promotion at her company. She went from sharing the office with Carter selling their companies magazine publication area wide, to being the head of the magazine department selling nationwide. She had her own big office, an assistant, and flexible work hours in the morning. The catch? She had to stay late.

On the other hand, Troy reached his maximum in his life too. Completing most of his business training, he was on his way to opening a new restaurant and being a chef there too. He too had to stay late making their relationship and their work life hectic.

Her pregnancy for her was overall going well. By her ninth week, she was going through complete hell, her body was changing, the morning sickness knocked her out, and her little pouch was starting to become a bit visible, but you couldn't even tell yet. She made that change from toxic foods to healthier ones almost killing her.

Her next week was another terrible step. Her already larger breasts were starting to pain her, and her complaining was killing Troy. She enjoyed it, but he didn't. This week for her was the point in which she decided to start thinking about a nursery. She also enrolled in some exercise classes for her and the baby.

Finally her 11th week rolled around and by now at the office, she was probably getting suspicious looks. Her stomach was just a bit sticking out, but again, not terribly. Nearing the end of her first trimester, she was getting worried about telling her co-workers and employees.

"Gabriella!" Her assistant shouted. Gabby was sitting on Carters desk laughing with him and a whole bunch of the workers about something. The small petite assistant ran up. She smiled as Gabby smiled back. She loved Arielle. She had dark orange colored hair with bright blue eyes and a little bit of a dark tan to her. She looked like the legitimate mermaid from Disney.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your doctor called scheduling an appointment tomorrow at 12:30." Arielle was beaming. "The OB/GYN confirming your baby's ultrasound?" She squealed and Gabby gasped, and the whole office 'Awed'. Gabby dropped her head between her hands and looked up smiling. Maybe she didn't love Arielle. Well. That just blew her cover.

"Congrats!" People started saying as they hugged her. People were happier then her about this situation.

"Thanks." Gabby smiled.

"I'm so happy for you and Troy!" A female said. Carter hugged her and sighed.

"I'm really happy for you. I truly am." Gabby smiled back and enjoyed this. She was glad her work approved.

* * *

><p>When the clock struck nine, and the whole office was cleared, Gabby sat at her office going over paper work that she received as she was about to leave the office. She sighed rubbing her belly that was extremely hungry. Startled by the knock on her door, she looked up and saw Troy smirking with a bag of Chinese take out in his hand. She smiled.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed excited. She got up and they both met halfway and kissed each other quickly.

"A janitor let me in." He said walking over and putting the Chinese on her desk. "We're pretty tight." She giggled and sat back down as he loosened up his tie and removed his jacket. "How are my babies?"

"We're good." She smiled then groaned hitting her head on the table. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked cautiously.

"My assistant told me about my appointment tomorrow and she announced it to the whole office." She sighed and Troy rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you to tell your boss a month ago when we both found out." She looked up and smiled shrugging it off.

"Yeah...About that." She smiled cheekily and he shook his head, opening the bag of Chinese. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head smelling the take-out box. She smiled looking at the food. "Me and junior are a little hungry. Let's go." She said impatiently. He handed over her food and he sat down staring at her go at the food.

"When you said junior," He started looking at her eat with her brown hair thrown to the side, and looking tired, he smile slightly. "Do you think we're going to have a boy?" She stopped eating and looked up meeting his deep blue eyes with her brown ones. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest," She said pulling her hair into a pony tail still locking eyes with him. "I think we're going to have a girl. But what would I know?" She joked eating some beef fried rice.

"Yeah, I hope we have a boy." He smirked taking a bite of his eggroll. She scoffed looking out the window.

"I see we're conflicted on the gender of our un-born baby." She laughed uncontrollably.

"Yeah," He said softly looking at her again. "I want a Liam."

"I want a Sophia." She fought back.

"You can get your Sophia after I get my Liam." He smirked and she stuck her tounge out. He smiled leaning over the desk and kissing her gently on the lips. She smiled kissing him back as she put her food to the side finishing up her paper work.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the doctor's room waiting impatiently and having a terrible urge to pee, she sat there in her gown waiting for her doctor. Troy had to stay at the restaurant and wait for a contractor to come so he wouldn't be able to accompany her. The doctor opened the door and Gabby smiled.<p>

"Hello Gabriella!"

"Hi." She said shyly. "What's up?" She asked casually.

"Well, I want to know what up with you." She said politely. Gabby lied down and the doctor placed her feet on the syrups and examined her. "Your cervix is perfectly fine and everything seems to be going well." Gabby smiled and she began to press on her stomach feeling around for the baby. "Looks all good." Gabby smiled.

"So should I be expecting this big belly next week or what?" Gabby joked and her doctor laughed.

"It's going to be there, but it's not going to pop out like a watermelon. Your fetus is the size of a grapefruit right now so no worries. Want an updated picture?" Gabby nodded as she hooked up the ultrasound machine. Getting it warmed up and ready Gabby looked over to the baby pictures.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how's the work load?" Gabby groaned. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah uh-oh. I just got promoted and I have longer hours now." She said honestly.

"Well since it's fairly early in your pregnancy, I want you to be careful. You might go into pre-mature labor and or a miscarriage." Gabby nodded hoping that would never happen.

"I will be careful. I promise." She applied the gel and her baby showed up again. It would never get old to see her baby in the womb on the screen.

"You seem to be having a very good pregnancy so far. Congrats." She smiled. She changed back into her clothes and looked at Gabby. "Oh and happy thanksgiving!"

* * *

><p>Sleeping on the couch in her dressy outfit with a thermos full of water, she was watching the Thanksgiving parade on TV. Troy who was almost done getting the food ready for the oven, stepped out of his room dressed for the day. He walked past a mirror in the house and checked himself out. Wearing a navy dress shirt and black dress pants, he smirked fixing his hair around and looking deep into his blue orbs. He walked over to the kitchen and heard a weird noise.<p>

"Gabby...?" He wondered. There was a loud snore from the other side of the couch and he chuckled walking over as he saw Miss Piggy on the screen in balloon form. He peeked over the couch and saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully. He smirked touching her long curls that were thick and sexy, her beautiful navy blue baby doll dress with a silver hemmed bust accompanied by her still tan legs.

He smiled trying to find the bump that he saw earlier when she was walking around. She snored loudly as her arm placed on her stomach and the water bottle on her side. He took a picture with his iPhone and smirked about to place it on Facebook. He typed, 'Happy Thanksgiving.' and chuckled walking away. There was a soft knock on the door and he turned on his heels to let it open.

The Montez boy's all came a little early with their wives, and girlfriends. Well. Robert was the only one with the pregnant wife, and Ethan with the girlfriend. Poor Gabe.

"Hey Troy!" Rob said giving him a hug dressed in a casual grey sweater and dress pants too. His beautiful blonde wife was about seven months pregnant and beaming. She had medium hair and bright green eyes looking oddly close to Sharpay. Speaking of, where was that drama queen?

They all said their hellos but something-or someone was missing.

"Where's Gabby?" Gabe wondered looking stunning in a black dress shirt and casual jeans on. His light brown hair was tossed to the side. They all heard a loud snore, then a cough.

"I'm up...I'm up." She said sitting up slowly rubbing her drowsy eyes. She looked over to her family getting a little too comfy in his house. "Oh gosh." She said standing up greeting them. She awed when she saw Caroline. "Hi doll!" They hugged and she talked and greeted everyone else. As they got comfy at the table, she walked into the kitchen going into hard working mode. Troy stopped her.

"Excuse me." He said as she went to grab the platter. She looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Stop working miss." He chuckled kissing her quickly. "It's my house, my catering." She sighed.

"My family, my serving." She said grabbing the platter and brought it to the table sitting next to her big brothers as Troy brought out his and Rob's favorite beer.

"How's the baby Gabby?" Ethan asked as he sat next to his girlfriend that looked a little like Arielle but with light brown hair.

"Ehh. The little suckers fine." She joked. "No, but really I'm having a really easy going pregnancy." She smiled. Rob smiled and held Caroline's hand.

"Much easier than ours." He joked. "But it's going to be exciting that our kids will start growing up older at around the same age." Gabby smiled.

"It would be cool." There was another knock on the door and Sharpay waltzed in with Tony. Sharpay wore a dark brown cardigan with a pencil skirt over it. She smiled and rushed over and Tony was scared shitless standing at the door frame. Robert, Ethan, and Gabe shared glances then stared Tony down. Troy noticed this then chuckled.

"Hey you guys want to catch some football?" Troy asked as they all got up and walked over to the living room leaving Tony by himself.

"Why's that asshole here." Rob whispered in Gabby's ear and she shot him a look.

"Behave." She said seriously as he stood up leaving the women to talk...and Tony.

"I can't believe that you two are pregnant." Sharpay started off sitting at the table taking a beer with her. "Me and you Amy have to get pregnant soon then." Amy choked on a chip she was eating.

"No I'm fine." She said softly. Gabby shot Sharpay a glare and Sharpay was taken aback by the look she just received.

"So are you staying long or going to the other parent's house." Sharpay shook her head touching her best friend's baby bump that was slightly bigger.

"I wanted to drop by and say Happy Thanksgiving and get out of your hair." Gabby smiled once Sharpay rested her hand on the spot where she felt that her baby was.

"Wow." They both said as they both shared a bond together. Gabby blinked a couple of times and looked up as Amy and Caroline were sharing pictures. Sharpay began to blink tears looking at her best friend that was carrying a baby.

They sat there as life went on without them as Sharpay's hand remained on her stomach and Gabby's hand on hers. Everyone else left them alone and went on with their business.

"Well..." Sharpay said standing up. "We should get going babe." He nodded and stood up as they all said their goodbyes. As soon as they left, her phone rang and she walked over to it seeing her mother's face on the caller id.

"Hi ma." Gabby said somewhat happy.

"Happy thanksgiving my dear!" She announced happily. Gabby rolled her eyes.

"You too. How are things down there?" She asked hoping Charlie would steal the phone away.

"We're doing perfectly fine. I was just calling to mention, that I bought you and Troy tickets to fly down a few days before Christmas to stay with us." Gabby smiled. She loved her moms free air fare.

"Okay. Well, I have to go, it's time to eat. Bye." Gabby hung up quickly after her lie. She looked over to her whole family having a good time. She smiled.

Rubbing her belly while sitting on the couch with Troy beginning to fall asleep. She sighed watching the clock strike twelve and flipping the channels watching the black Friday coverage begin for some places. His head rested on her shoulder comfortably as she heard a quiet snore. She sat there wondering how her parents would take it considering that she wasn't planning on telling them until they landed in New Mexico.

She knew that the Bolton's were already excited to know that she was expecting winning their approval, but her family? Might as well call it a tragedy. She sat there staring at the TV, then hearing her boyfriend's soft breaths.

How were they going to react? So she sat there the whole night...Worrying.

* * *

><p>Terrible ending, I'm sorry but I couldn't wrap it up. I'm serious. :( Lol. Anyway review (:<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

This was it. She was finally big enough to have the classified baby bump. After thanksgiving, her 12th week approached and she finally was one week away from the second trimester. She was now beginning to feel the pregnancy effect her. Troy was constantly being annoyed by her strange craving for salty and somewhat spicy food. She's also misplacing her car keys annoying Troy. But he was still there.

Her 13th week was another milestone as well. She finally reached her second trimester and was in it for the long run. She was starting her fourth month, the vomitting decreased dramatically and she was beginning to glow and be more positive. Her stomach was still getting a bit bigger

Finally her 14th week, she was connecting with her baby more then ever. Singing, reading, and playing music for it, she felt a connection between the two.

Sitting at the kitchen table with Troy, she was glowing like the sun. Christmas was about two weeks away and she was extremely excited to be with her boyfriend and the family. Rubbing her belly and eating nice hot breakfast that Troy made she stared at him across the table. The season of giving made her happy and she couldn't wait to spend it with a man she loves. Speaking of giving...

"Let's have sex." She said excited scarring him. Putting the paper down and looking at her seriously. She smirked and he took his reading glasses off sighing.

"Let's do it." He jumped up and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she smiled as he kissed her gently. "It's been two months." She nodded and he rested her on the bed gently. Removing his shirt and hers, they both were frozen. They were going to finally have sex after all this time.

As the hour grew longer, they last a good two hours until they finally realized they had to join civilization as Troy remained in the bedroom under the covers, Gabby wearing his long t-shirt shuffled into the kitchen grabbing her phone and checking for any missed calls and texts. Unfortunatly she missed a call from Sharpay and looked over to Troy who fell into a nap. She groaned walking into the room with her hand on her hip, and her phone on the ear.

"I'm the one supposed to be taking a nap." She sighed annoyed. Once Sharpay finally answered the phone she explained how she wanted to do some last minute shopping with Gabby. Gabby got dressed quietly as Troy's arms were open for her to cuddle with. She smirked running over to get a Teddy Bear from a bag in the baby's room and pulled out the teddy bear. She smiled placing it in his arms, fixing his hair and then taking a picture of the two. She giggled making it her background, proceeding to kiss him gently.

He mumbled on her lips, "Not cool." She pulled back giggling, slipping on her casual beige boots with her dark grey yogas, and a long white tight t-shirt. "Where are you going?" He asked groggily sitting up fixing his hair.

"Sharpay asked me to do some shopping with her. I'll be back around six so we could decorate the house. Okay?" She asked and he nodded. "Bye babe." She said leaving the room looking back and seeing him with his head under the pillow. She giggled.

As she sat in her car, driving through Manhattan, she enjoyed the view of all the things to offer in the city at this time of the year. The buildings were dressed up casually with plenty of decorations. Plenty of Salvation Army santas were hanging on the streets with the bells in their hands. Many New Yorkers carried bags and coffees in their hands. She enjoyed her endless Christmas' in New York and then it hit her. She's supposed to be home for the Holidays. She tensed up thinking about having to go home and tell her family that she was already pregnant.

Groaning, she parked her car in the parking Garage and walked down the streets to find a Macy's store with a shopaholic inside. When she opened the doors, she saw Sharpay with another man. She scoffed and laughed looking at the whole scene. She kissed him goodbye and looked over to Gabby who had her arms crossed. Sharpay looked guilty and walked over hugging her.

"He's gay." Was the first thing that slipped out of her mouth as they looked at dresses for Christmas Day. Gabby nodded.

"Mhmm." She said sarcastically. She found a cute dress but not her style. She continued.

"No really. It's not what you think." Sharpay said. "It's...I don't know." She said paranoid. Gabby thought that this was something classic that Sharpay would pull.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Gabby asked as they walked past the bedding section heading to the baby clothes. She slowed down.

"Oh please Gabby!" She pleaded. Gabby smiled and grabbed a pillow from her side and started hitting her with it.

"What's your problem!" She shouted hitting her over and over again with Sharpay squealing. Shoppers looked at the two and walked on continuing their shopping. Sharpay grabbed it and hit her back.

"What was that for?" She screamed back. They both looked around and then regained their composture and walked over to the baby clothes.

"Alright. I've been seeing that guy for a while. But it's only because he needs to be comforted. My other friend Amanda left him and took his kids and now he needs someone. I'm just there to comfort him. Hell, I've had him in my house with Tony there. Okay?" Gabby nodded picking up a dress for a newborn infant. "You want a girl?" Sharpay asked. Gabby smiled.

"I would love one, but if I get a boy, I'd be happy, almost happy as if I got a girl." She smiled and Sharpay nodded.

"Let's just get some toys and a crib and what not for the baby right now. Then as soon as we find out the gender, I'll take you shopping okay?" Gabby smiled and rubbed her baby bump.

"You got it dude." She smiled as they looked over to a Mahogany Baby Crib.

* * *

><p>Walking into his apartment with her new treasures, She found Troy listening to Christmas music with the tree already up, and the lights scattered around on the floor. She walked to his room and put the presents away and walked into the living room smiling upon seeing him.<p>

"Hey babe." She said happily walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist placing her head against the strong muscles of his back. He sighed relaxing feeling her in the room.

"Hey beautiful." He said with a chuckle. "I had to fix somethings, other then that, we're all good." She smiled, bending over to pick up an ornament that was pretty and had her name in cursive. It was a little heavy but she adored it. Troy snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides scaring her, and making her drop the ornament.

"TROY BOLTON!" She shouted looking down at it then seeing a ring in the glass. "Troy..." She said hesitantly. He bent down and moved the ornament over and picked up the ring remaining on his knee. She was shocked.

"Gabriella." He started out. "I love you so incredibly much. I want you in my life forever." She smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Would you marry me?" She nodded as the ring slipped on her finger. She sat on his knee and kissed him quickly.

"It's beautiful." She said smiling. He nodded kissing her again.

"I don't want a shot gun wedding baby. We should do it after we have ours." She nodded.

"I agree." She touched her small belly.

Another week rolled around and Gabby was finally in her full swing of her pregnancy. She gained about five pounds and the stomach was getting there. Being 15 weeks, she was anxious for this baby to come now. It was December 22 and they were all awaiting the christmas activities to come.

She was almost there in distinguishing her babys gender. Along with that, as soon as they found out that, they would begin to fully decorate the babies room. She was more then excited.

"Babe." She shouted from the couch. As Troy finished packing the bags for the holiday down in New Mexico until Christmas Eve. They were leaving early that morning. With a baby bump showing, she figured it was time to tell her family.

"What?" He asked normally not afraid if she was feeling any pain.

"I wanna have a boy." She said softly rubbing her belly. She smiled and her heart felt warmer. "I mean like I want a bo-" She stopped midsentence feeling a kick come from her belly. She screamed in excitement and Troy ran over looking afraid.

"What happened? Are you okay!" She nodded smiling grabbing his hand and placing it where the kick was felt. He looked confused until he felt another kick. He gasped and looked over to her quickly.

"Baby..." She said to him as he looked down to his fiance'. She smirked and kissed him. As their tounges had danced, she felt a shift in her stomach. He...she was moving. She couldn't believe that her baby was finally connecting with her on a personal level.

"That was incredible..." He said lost for words. She smiled and couldn't believe what she was feeling. She smiled and he stared into her eyes as they heard their apartment buzzer go off.

"Mr. Bolton, youre ride is here for the trip." The manager spoke through the speaker. Her smile faded once he left to respond, and to imagine what her mother and father would think of the whole pregnancy behind their backs.

* * *

><p>As the flight touched down, she was holding his hand tightly stressing over the fact that her family would hate her. She hasn't even told Charlie yet, the person in her family nearest to her heart. Troy looked over to her as he vision remained ahead. She smiled over to him to assure him she was fine.<p>

"You're not fooling me..." He said honestly and her smile fell through.

"I know." She said with a sighed. She pulled her long wavy hair to the side as she stared out the window as people began to file out. She looked down to her belly and groaned noticing how it was obviously noticable.

They stood up and he grabbed her hand, linking them together as they grabbed their luggage from the top, and began walking out to the Airport. Her phone buzzed softly in her pocket and saw a text message from her mom.

_'We're waiting over by the doors. See you soon xoxo'_

She sighed as they walked and noticed the huge doors. She sucked in her breath and frowned seeing her mother look over to her smiling widely. That was until she saw the bump on her daughter's stomach. The smile faded as the family stood there as she approached.

"Gabriella Maria Montez." Her mom said shocked. Troy placed his hand on the small of her back soothing her. Gabby sighed as they got closer and her mom's eyes were filled with tears. Charlie stared at her stomach shocked and her dad remained standing clueless.

"Hi Mom..." She said with caution.

The whole car ride was awkwardly silent as they pulled up to the Montez household. Troy's parent's were expecting him to be over as soon as they got home so he had to leave after they set everything up. Her mother walked to the kitchen, grabbed a wine glass and bottle, and sat down at the kitchen table where she poured the drink and sat there, staring ahead. Gabby sighed and walked over as Charlie remained in the kitchen baking off another pie for needy families. She turned the radio down to hear everything going on.

"Mom." Gabby announced as her mother looked over to her with tears in her eyes. "Mom, I'm sorry." She said hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" She shouted. Gabby winced at the tone in her voice. "You're my little girl." She said about to cry over board.

"Treat me like I am then mom." She rebuttled looking at her face. "Ever since I could remember, you've always put Sharpay over me. I grew up thinking that you always wanted her, not me." Maria sat there shocked.

"I know I have." She said honestly taking a drink out of her glass. Gabby sighed. "And I've been working on changing that, but you ignore my phone calls." She said.

"I know. We need to just fix it and work it out. It's just so stupid." She said slamming her hands on her thighs. Maria nodded as the house phone rang and Charlie answered it.

"I need you to be home more often then." She said and Gabby nodded.

"Or you could come to New York and visit the boys." Maria smiled.

"Of course." Charlie walked in and gave Maria the phone. She answered. "Oh, alright. I will be leaving shortly." She hung up. "The church's bake sale started and I forgot. I will be home later." Gabby nodded looking over to Charlie. As soon as the door shut, she ran over squealing and running to her side.

"How does it feel?" She asked excited and Gabby lit up.

"I just felt the movement before we got here. It was kicking around and moving softly." She bit her lip and Charlie touched her stomach. She looked up and her piercing green eyes were filled with warmth.

"Oh man." She said excited as she moved her hand around more, when Gabby noticed her ring finger was gone.

"Not engaged?" She asked and Charlie's eyes turned cold.

"Oh, um. I broke it off. He was with my bestfriend." She sighed. Gabby raised an eyebrow.

"Does this always happen to the Montez girls?" Charlie gasped and giggled.

"You bet." She smiled and got up, walking to the kitchen.

"I bet Chad would like that." Gabby mumbled. "Listen I'm going to the Bolton's."

* * *

><p>Gabby picked little Samantha up who wasn't as little anymore. She was now eleven months going on her first year. Lucielle smiled as the family was relaxing in the living room.<p>

"I'm so glad you're pregnant. I love to have another grandchild." Gabby giggled and Samantha was bouncing on her knees. Katie smiled.

"It sure is nice. Sam's going to have a cousin to play with now." Gabby made a face and Sam giggled. Troy was in the kitchen with his dad and he chuckled.

"Shut-up Kate." He shouted.

"Go home." She shouted back. Gabby giggled.

"Yeah, but it's funny because on my other side of the family, my brother's wife is pregnant and she's eight months. And then in this family, Sam's already here, so in both families, this little booger is going to be the second grandchild." They laughed.

"That's ironic." Kate said giggling.

Later on in the night, Troy took Gabby outside on the porch and turned on the christmas station when the Charlie Brown song came on. He pulled her in closely and they danced and she was confused.

"I was thinking about living back here." He said into her ear. She sighed.

"I did too. But then again, you have the new resturant, and it would be fairly impossible for me to find a job like that here." She said and he groaned annoyed knowing she was right.

"Maybe when the baby gets older?" He asked. She kissed his ear.

"Maybe." She smirked.

* * *

><p>c: lol. So i find it funny how the plot fell on christmas! lololol. review and I shall publish quicker! I'd like to shout out to, <em><strong>mbaby45, bluebell140, bubzchoc, pumpkinking5, mariatyler, and yogaluva <strong>_for being my loyal reviewers everytime. Love ya guys and merry christmas!


	8. Chapter 8

Getting home from Christmas, it was simple and cute. The sixteenth week had passed swiftly as she and Troy were ready to find the sex out. She was beginning to get the aches and pains of the pregnancy and she gained 5 more pounds. She was pleasant with the whole weight, being that her baby was the main concern and it wasn't added weight on her face. She was ecstatic.

Being awoken by her cell phone ringing, no Troy by her side and an urge to throw up, the late four month pregnant Gabby was frustrated. Grabbing her phone and seeing Sharpay's perky face plastered on it, she hit reject and threw it to the side. Sitting up and sighing, she ran a hand through her hair then dropping it to her baby. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt as her hand greeted the baby. Smiling as she felt her connection to the child grow every day. Walking over to her mirror, she looked shocked. Speaking of growing, her bump was starting to grow just a bit bigger every day. She smiled as she walked over to the bathroom.

Troy walked out of his kitchen and wandered to the bedroom looking for his beautiful fiancé' Seeing her not in the bed, and the bathroom shut, he figured it was about time for her to awake. Crawling back in bed, he smiled looking at the ultrasound picture hanging above the head board. He couldn't wait for the baby to come. Let alone to figure out the gender. He didn't care if this all was coming way too fast, he loves Gabriella, and she loves him. It's right.

"Junior here needs to leave like as soon as possible." She said annoyed as she walked back into the room lying next to him in bed. He wrapped his arms around her tight as she giggled fighting to get air. "TROY!" She screamed as she laughed releasing the grip but still holding her.

"Morning babe." He said chuckling as he kissed her. "You ready to find the gender out?" He said excited. She nodded as he released her and she got up getting dressed. They were going to be late for their appointment. Her phone rang again. This time she picked it up.

"Sharpay, I'm going to the doctors, what do you need?" She said feeling a pang of hunger hit her. She hasn't eaten in many hours and she was starving. She aimlessly walked to the kitchen.

"Tony left the house today." Sharpay said quietly. Gabby stopped and felt terrible.

"Why did he leave?" It was silent on the other line.

"He went on a business trip." She said sighing. Gabby furious hung up and opened the fridge.

"Babe, we have to leave soon." He shouted. She groaned grabbing a banana and ran out the door with him.

"Alright. The moment of truth." The doctor announced as she placed the ultrasound on, and they waited as the doctor searched the baby. She giggled and Gabby smiled.

"There it is. There's the little guys penis." Gabby laughed at the way the doctor acted little. Gabby smiled as they looked at the picture.

"Yay!" Gabby squealed and Troy smiled. They were both glad that they got the gender they've always wanted.

The seventeenth week, she grew even more as the pain was classified on her side as round ligament pain. She didn't really care as long as she and the baby were fine. She recently bought a breast pump and messed around with it with Troy causing a commotion. She was more excited than anything to have her baby boy. But Troy felt left out even though he was always with her through the whole thing. So she had him make the memory book that she loved. As he took her pictures weekly of her stomach, and journaling everything down, it became the Daddy Memory Book. Not hers… but his.

He wrote little notes at night as she slept.

_Dear baby boy, _

_Right now you and mommy are sleeping. Today we decorate your room but still haven't decided what to call you. I personally want a Liam, but mommy wants to call you Brandon. I like Brandon though. It would be weird both ways to call you Lee, or Bran. But I like Bran. Well. Good night little one, and Daddy loves you. _

The eighteenth week also came by fast and she was getting crazily bigger. To them, this was coming way too fast as they welcomed the January weather in New York. Already getting snowed in and having many delays, doctor appointments were hectic. This was also a notable moment for her as her and her little boy began their little routine.

"I swear to god he does it Troy." She said chasing him around the house as he was really late for work. "I press softly into his elbow; he hits back and then poof. We do it all the time." Troy chuckled kissing her.

"I will be home later." She sighed.

"It does happen!"

Finally, the nineteenth week brought promise; the connection grew with her baby, along with the weight. She was getting bigger and bigger and was also feeling the swelling in her feet by now. But this week also brought the fighting of the baby name over their boy.

They were casually relaxing on the couch where her feet were propped up on his legs and she was relaxed eating chocolate. Troy was drinking beer and watching a basketball game as she writing out the names.

"I still want Brandon." She said yawning getting ready for a nap. Troy groaned.

"Liam." He said firmly.

"Brandon." She said again drifting off.

"Brandon." He said.

"Liam." She said closing her eyes. He looked over to her with a smirk on his face waiting for her to react. Just then her eyes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up. "No, Brandon!" She shouted as he began to laugh. Her angry face turned to a giggly one. The phone rang and Troy stood up answering it. She snuggled more closely into the couch turning a movie on.

"Gabby, Caroline's having the baby." Gabby was alert now, she stood up and smiled slipping her boots on.

"Do you want me to come with babe?" He asked. She walked over and kissed him.

"Yeah, later if you want. I'll be right back." She smiled grabbing her heavy coat and grabbing the keys.

"Be careful. There might be some black ice." He shouted to her as she left. Turning the heat on, she was all giddy that her sister in law was going to have the baby. It felt like forever since they tried getting pregnant, and it was too. She was marked unfertile and it was devastating.

She started the car pulling her phone out dialing her brother. She pulled out of the parking spot and drove off until she heard his voice.

"Gabby! She's in labor!' Robert exclaimed out of breath. Gabby giggled driving over black ice where her car skidded slightly. She hit the brakes and freaked out. "Are you okay!" He questioned. She took a deep breath.

"Drove over black ice. Sorry." She said trying to get her breath.

"Oh god." He said excited. "I'm going to be a Daddy." He said excited. She smirked.

"I know you are." She paused getting caught by a stop light. "How is she?" She wondered. There was a pause on the other line.

"She's doing fine. She's getting closer. She just started the birth quickly."He chuckled nervously. Gabby giggled pulling up closer to the hospital.

"Good." She breathed. "Where's the room?" She asked him grabbing a parking ticket, then proceeding to leave the parking lot for the hospital.

Caroline was getting ready to push as Gabby grabbed her hand, while Rob had her other hand. Her parents were on their way home from a party, but they were going to be a little late. Caroline was having an easy going labor. Her contractions aligned perfectly and she was not in any terrible pain.

"Thank you for being here." She said turning to Gabby. She nodded as the doctor instructed her to push. As she did so, Gabby's hand went numb due to the force from Caroline. Rob looked up to Gabby too in pain as Gabby cracked a smile. As the contraction simmered, The two grabbed their hands and pulled back. They both laughed. This time she grabbed Rob's shirt and pulled him in closer as she pushed again. Gabby offered her hand, but she took it out on Rob.

"Alright, almost there." The doctor announced. She nodded relaxing before they had to do any dramatic baby removing. She looked over to the couple as she had her head thrown back with Rob stroking her forehead. He pressed a kiss to it as she looked at her phone real quick. Troy hasn't picked up still and she groaned.

"Alright, let's push." The doctor announced as they prepared themselves. Gabby figured one more push and their baby Sophia would be born. And the wish came true. One last push and the baby was delivered. She had a full thick head of curly hair. She was quickly taken to be washed up and cared for. Caroline began to cry and Rob took care of her as Gabby wandered over to the baby as she was being cleaned. She took a picture and smiled.

Rob then quickly hurried over to the two and he smiled.

"My two little girls." He cracked a half smiled and she was brought to tears.

"She's beautiful." Gabby said softly hugging him. He hugged back looking at his baby girl. The nurse handed him over and he smiled holding his little bundle of joy. Her little body was swindled in a pink blanket and she was smiling. He walked over and gave the baby to Caroline who fell completely in love with her little girl. After a few moments, she gave Gabby Sophia and she smiled holding her.

"You two are going to be best friends." Caroline said as Gabby giggled. She then felt her little boy kick her in the stomach. She completely forgot for a moment that she was pregnant herself.

"Junior's kicking in here ever since I started holding her." Gabby grinned to them. They smiled.

"Junior?" Gabby nodded. She stared down into the baby as she relaxed carefully holding her.

"You are too beautiful." Gabby smiled when they all heard a door open. She looked up with a huge smile on her face seeing Chad Danforth standing in the door way. Her smile began to fade and her heartbeat quickened up.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile on her face. She handed the baby over to her parents as they both looked afraid.

"It's Troy." He said. She gulped and excused herself from the family and other doctors as she left the room, heart beating crazily, as she walked with Chad.

"What happened?" She asked in a calm demeanor. Her hand fell to her stomach as they walked with a quickened pace to the emergency room. She felt like throwing up and she was dizzy, but she continued on anyway.

"There was a car accident." Chad said choppy. Gabby took a quick intake of breath as she stopped walking, resting her hands on the counter.

"Stop." She called to him. Chad stopped and turned around running over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softening up. She nodded.

"I'm just pregnant and been on my feet for hours straight." She sighed holding the tears down. They began to walk quickly again as she studied her fiancé's best friend's haggard face. He looked devastated and it worried her even more. But she kept her cool, as much as she didn't want to. Once they reached the emergency room, she felt nervous energy hit her.

"Hi, my friend Troy Bolton was administered." Chad said professionally and Gabby stood next to him rubbing her belly. The receptionist typed in information as Gabby stood there impatiently. She was getting more and more freaked out.

"He was just administered in the Trauma Unit." With that Gabby's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed shortly. Chad wrapped his strong arm around her and held her closer into him. She tried to muster up the courage to stop. "Here, I will direct you." She stood up and walked over with them to the waiting section of the Trauma unit. "I will make sure a doctor comes and talks to you guys." Chad thanked her as Gabby sat there trying to gain her composure.

"You can cry. It's alright." He said rubbing her back. She let out a muffled laugh.

"No. I can't cry." She said wiping her eyes. He nodded as she looked straight ahead. "He's going to be alright." She said assuring herself. A couple doctors walked by until one stopped by them. The two stood up. She grabbed Chad's hand.

"I'm Doctor Anderson. I'm working with Mr. Bolton on his injury. When he was brought in, we found that his spleen was ruptured along with a couple broken ribs and a gashed thigh. The doctors are currently working on repairing it but have to do a blood transfusion. He also has internal bleeding that we are also working on." Gabby nodded closing her eyes. "As for right now, he's doing fairly okay, but there is always the chance. The severities of the accident are great, and for him, he is pretty banged up." They nodded. "We will keep you up to date."

"Thank you." Gabby whispered as she sat down with Chad again. He pulled his phone out and dialed his parents as she sat there. She leaned over in her chair resting her elbows on the edge of her knees as she grabbed her hands together resting her head on the temple and the thumbs on her hand. "Please don't take him today." She said with tears welling up in her eyes again. "Don't take him." She repeated as Chad stared at her and talked to his parents.

They waited in the room for two hours. She sat there starring at the clock for two hours straight. Sharpay was sleeping next to her as Gabby was wrapped in a blanket. Rob was also downstairs with her after Chad went to get him shortly after Sharpay arrived. She sat there and finally broke her lock with the clock and looked down to her hand resting on her stomach and the ring on her finger. Sharpay shifted slightly and woke up, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Gabby." She looked over to her speak.

"What." She said calmly. Chad looked over as well and stared at her.

"Let's go get you something to eat. The baby needs it." Sharpay said standing up and stepping in front of her reaching for her hand. Gabby looked at her.

"I'm not getting up until the surgery is done." She fought as everyone looked at her. She was tired, she was worried, and sure as hell her baby didn't need it. Rob stood up as he told Sharpay to sit down.

"Get up." He commanded. She looked at him and sighed standing up defeated. Chad looked at him shocked as he sighed, playing with his phone in his hand. Rob smiled as he placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked around. "You know he's going to be alright." He spoke. She nodded.

"I know it's just I don't want to see him lying there hurt." She said honestly. They wandered into an elevator as he pressed the button to the floor. She looked down at her stomach. "And the only thing that scares me the most is that our little baby might not have a dad..." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I mean, I love him. I do." She said honestly. She sobbed quietly. He pulled her into a hug as the floor they reached was the baby nursery. She couldn't stop crying, but was settling down once they walked up to the window.

"There she is." He pointed at the baby girl squirming in the little bed. Gabby sucked in her breath and smiled through her tears seeing all the life around her. Then it hit her.

"He's dead." She said nodding her head with more tears.

"No he's not." He said at her wondering why she thought this.

"It's obviously a sign. One door opens, another one closes." She said starring at Sophia. "Sophia is born, Troy dies." She said sobbing and holding onto Rob tightly. To him it made clear sense, but he doubted Troy was going to die.

"Alright, calm down." She nodded in the hug as he began to walk with her. "Let's go back and check on him." She nodded as they retraced their footsteps and walked in the elevator. She reclined against the wall closing her eyes and silently praying. She wiped her tears when she felt a little kick from her little boy in her stomach. She smiled pressing her finger into the top of her stomach feeling a jab from his elbow or something. He was telling her, "its okay mommy."

They walked back to the hallway where she saw Sharpay sitting in the chair crying and Chad had his back turned on the phone. She sucked in all her breath again walking up knowing he was dead.

_"He's dead." She told herself. "Get ready for it."_

You know I love cliff hangers' guiseee (: review for a faster update while I'm still on break!


	9. Chapter 9

_They walked back to the hallway where she saw Sharpay sitting in the chair crying and Chad had his back turned on the phone. She sucked in all her breath again walking up knowing he was dead. _

_"He's dead." She told herself. "Get ready for it."_

Sharpay looked over to her and stood up running to her pulling her into a hug.

"He's dead right?" Gabby asked her ready to cry.

"No, no no. He's fine. He's fine." She said crying. Gabby sighed and smiled holding her tighter.

"Thank god." She said happily. "Stop crying." She barked.

"I can't help it. I'm just so shaken up over it." Gabby nodded. She was too. They finally pulled away and she looked over to Rob.

"He's good." She said. Rob smiled and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head.

"I told you." He said. Her phone rang and she looked at it seeing her mom. She picked it up quickly.

"Oh mom." She sighed.

"Gabby, are you alright? Is everything okay with him? Me and your father booked a flight along with Lucielle and Jack to stay and take care of you guys." She said quickly.

"I'm fine... According to Shar he's fine..." She turned around seeing the doctor walk up. "The doctor's here, I'll call you later." She hung up quickly and walked over to the huddle.

"He suffered a sufficent blood loss. I would be lying to you if I told you that his surgery went well. We had a few complications, but now he's in recovery and awake." She smiled nodding. "I assume you're the wife?" He questioned at Gabby. She nodded. "Good because he was asking for his wife before the surgery." Her tears filled her eyes again. "If you follow me." He said and she looked at everyone as they smiled back at her. They nodded and she walked along to his room.

Once they reached the room, the doctor opened the door and she followed. She sighed relieved that he look fine. Well, he had a cut on his face, wrapping around his stomach, and a cast on his leg, but other then that, she was expecting to find him unrecognizable. She walked over seeing his eyes flutter open slightly, then closing them again. She quickly sat next to him, grabbing his hand and holding it and checking for injuries to it before she lifted it to a 90 degree angle and holding it, kissing it.

"Gabby." He announced and she looked over to him. His eyes were fully open, looking tired. She began to cry, shaking her head, hiding from Troy as she buried her face in her hands. "Brie, don't cry." He said with a shaky voice. She looked up and forced a smile at him. Worry was written all-over his face. She stood up fixing her shirt and looking at him in full. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned groggily.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get a nurse?" She paced walking to the door.

"No..." He breathed. "Sit down." He commanded.

"But, I-" He cut her off.

"Sit." He commanded again. She looked at him trying to hide the fact that she was emotional right now. She didn't want him to think she was emotional at all. Giving up, she walked over to him and sat next to his bed. He closed his eyes. She sat down beginning to feel dizzy. She felt like she had to throw up and the feeling was growing on her. She looked around the room for a bathroom, and found one getting up quickly. "Brie, what did I tell you?" He announced annoyed. She ran into the bathroom, resting over the toilet and throwing up. Hearing the noises, he sighed forgetting that she was pregnant.

It then hit him. The whole time, all he wanted was her and only her to comfort him. All the times that she would fix him up, the times where he burnt himself on the food he was making and she'd take care of him. But it dawned on him that he wanted to feel his little baby kick. He wanted to feel the assurance from his little life that he helped create to know that no matter what, everything was going to be okay.

She walked back in sitting next to him. He tried sitting up, but he gasped from all the pain he was in. Her eyes widened and she stood up running to the door looking for a doctor.

"Brie, quit it." He growled between his teeth. She looked back at him worried and he couldn't help but smile seeing her so confused. He loved how her hair was thrown back, and that she was wearing a long grey sleeve shirt and his sweatpants. She walked back to him, sitting down and grabbing his hand again tightly. This time, he held back.

"Are you okay?" She questioned kissing his hand. He nodded looking around.

"It's funny how I told you to be careful out there." He chuckled, but winced, the pain was terrible. She sighed looking down. She couldn't understand why he was hurt and not her. She felt bad for him and really wished this never happened.

"Oh baby." She said kissing his hand again and holding it close to her face. He looked over to her, she was tired being here all day with Caroline, and now this.

"You need to go home." He told her. She nodded looking over seeing the whole gang on her side. Chad walked over and smiled. Sharpay smirked and wipe her tears walking over to Gabby's side.

"Hey man." He said walking by his bed. Chad lit up and looked less tired than before. He grabbed his bestfriend's hand. Rob was relaxing on the door way and smiled as Gabby stood up, walking over to grab her jacket from him.

"He's doing fine." He assured her. She nodded giving him a huge hug as he looked at Troy resting in the hospital bed. "Babe, I have to go to my family now." He said to her and she nodded looking back at Troy. "I'm glad you're doing fine." He called to him and Troy half smiled, still tired. He left the room and she walked back.

"Me and Sharpay are going home with you and were gunna stay with you tonight." She looked sad and looked over to her fiance' that was hurt. She walked over and kissed him sweetely looking into his eyes. He pulled back with a wince.

"I love you Brie." He said hoarsely. She smiled softly.

"I love you too Troy." She pulled back and they left, as he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep that his body was asking for.

* * *

><p>As his eyes flashed open, he looked around his room sighing realizing that it wasn't a dream. He looked around again and saw that it was still morning. The doctor walked into his room shocked.<p>

"Well good morning sunshine!" He said happily as Troy smiled weakily back to him. He looked over at the chair next to his bed not seeing Gabby or any clothing suggesting she was there. He looked over to his doctor who was examining his charts. "Well you look like you're making a good recovery for the three days you've been here." His eyes widened.

"Three?" He wondered as the doctor walked over and checked his bandages.

"Yeah, you slept the whole day yesterday. Of course we had to occasionally wake you, but you fell right back to sleep. I believe your body went under shock and is trying to rest itself." He nodded and looked around.

"How long is my recovery?" The doctor examined his injuries again.

"We over looked your rib injuries and fully assessed that your ribs are bruised and not broken. Other then that, until the stitches heal, and you can fully walk well again, you should be able to go home." Troy smiled, yawning. "My bet is in about four more days." Troy smiled again.

"Was my wife here yet today?" He wondered as the doctor shook his head.

"She was here all day yesterday. And quite pregnant I might add." He smiled and Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, we're having a boy in four months." He smiled and as the doctor was speaking to him, the term four months struck him. It was getting closer and he was missing the pregnancy, even if it was for four days.

"Well anyways, have a good day." The doctor said as he left. Troy sat there and sunk down in his bed looking at the TV. He looked over and tried to grab the remote, where no pain was felt, and smirking once he grabbed it. He turned the TV on, flipping through the sports channels. Just then he heard a knock on his door seeing his parents with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh Troy!" His mother announced as she walked in the room excited to see her son awake and doing relatively fine. He smiled as she hugged him, not feeling any pain.

"Hey mom." He said cooly. His dad walked over shaking his hand. "Dad." He said with a smile on his face. He looked over to the door looking for Gabby when his mom spoke.

"How are you feeling?" She bothered him and he smiled geniunely.

"Ehh, better then the day of the crash. Other then that, I'm really good. I feel much better, less nauscous." They nodded and just then a little brunette peaked out of the door way bringing a warm smile to his face. She looked rested and glowing, the way a pregnant woman should. She walked over and smiled. "Hey beautiful." He called and she smiled.

"Hi." She said shyly. She looked over to his parents placing her hands on her hips. "You guys couldn't wait for me?" She growled and Jack chuckled.

"You were too slow." He joked and she giggled. Lucielle sat down next to his bed.

"I'm glad you're alright." Gabby nodded as she looked at him, fear flashed in her eyes briefly. Troy looked at her with an assuring smile and as he did that she felt him kick. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she gasped.

"Lucielle." She said grabbing her hand and placing it on her stomach where she felt him kick. "Comeon baby." She said in hopes he'd do it with her hand there. He gave one strong kick and Gabby winced and Lucielle gasped.

"Oh my!' She shouted smiling. "He kicks hard." Gabby nodded making a face and everyone laughed. She placed her hand where he kicked and she softly rubbed it.

"Oww, that really hurt mommy." She spoke to her stomach and Troy chuckled watching her speak in such a childish voice.

* * *

><p>The week of Troy's homecoming, he was settled nicely in the house, strict on bed rest while his parents stayed a day after his return, and left shortly seeing as their jobs were demanding. Being in her 20th week, she was beginning to weigh heavier and with Troy home alone now, he still had time to fix up the baby's room. He went to the store with Chad and bought all the paint necessary as he was still awaiting on the shipment of the things for the baby room. He was excited as they both entered halfway through the pregnancy. Her baby was estimated at 325 grams and still doing fine.<p>

Returning home from work that day, she opened the door, calling Troy's name. When she peeked in the bedroom looking for him, she found him asleep. So she tip-toed away from his bedroom and placed her things down on the couch. She glanced over and saw sky blue walls in the baby's room. She walked over confused and smiled seeing the progress of the baby's room. He painted the walls, and set the mahogny crib up, with the little mobile set up above it. She walked over and looked at the bedding placed in it with her favorite teddy bear in the corner of it. She picked it up, holding it and looking at the mobile moving it to play the music and flash the little lights.

A warm smile was welcomed on her face as she was anticipating a kick from her baby in the stomach. It never came until the raspy voice of her fiance' echoed the room.

"It's not completely finished yet." He said softly and she turned around looking at him with his shirt off, a bandage around his wound, and blue flannels on. His right arm was bent where he was scratching the back of his head looking at her. "Chad painted the room and set mostly everything up. I just supervised." He cracked a smirk and she smiled walking over to him as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. He felt the stomach between them and smirked.

"It looks great." She said as he bent down to kiss her softly.

"I know, I love it." He said looking around. They finally let go and she walked over to the bedroom. "I really love it." He said standing there looking at the baby's room wondering how things will be when he gets here.

* * *

><p>Terrible ending, my apologies. But, I had the best reviews I've ever had in my life. You guys made me almost cry it was that good. I love love love love love all of you 3 oh and if there was errors, my bad. I got this out in a hurry just for yall.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

As February rolled in, the two were now at 21 weeks, she was at a total gain of 10 pounds and looking more and more pregnant everyday. Her little boy kicks her at all ends and she never gets sick of it. She already trade marked the waddle everytime she walks into a room or anything. For her, work is also very hectic and annoying for her. Sometimes its hard for her to even sit at a desk and work. Plus she gets too distracted easily over the baby's birth.

And finally the 22nd week approached during Valentines and also their eight month anniversary. She was also a couple weeks from the end of the second trimester and the beginning of the third, she was getting excited over the fact of her pregnancy coming to an end and the baby to already be here. Still gaining the size in her stomach, the stretch marks were beginning to taunt her.

Stepping out of the shower, she saw the most terrifying thing to her. She screamed as she wrapped a towel around her. She heard the footsteps pounding as he ran over to the door banging on it.

"Whats wrong!" He screamed on the otherside. She quickly waddled over and opened the door. He was afraid.

"I have stretch marks." She whimpered and he groaned kissing her nose.

"I thought you were having contractions." He said with a sigh. She shook her head.

"Sorry." She giggled. He sighed walking away.

The 23rd week greeted her with uncomfort. As her and the baby got bigger, she was having more trouble breathing in general and as she slept. She found out that as the baby grew bigger, the baby cramped your organs. She wasn't happy with it but was adjusting. She was also almost done with the shopping for the little guy prompting the baby shower around the corner.

The two were at a store before they headed off to a party for Troys main resturant that finally opened up. She picked up a bounce chair that she could picture her baby in all the time. She was just about to turn and ask him something when she noticed that he was completely distracted. She looked up to him, seeing his eyes that were so warm with love before, now completely ice cold. She looked around and was beginning to freak out.

"Baby." She said placing her hand on his clenched jaw that upon contact with her, relaxed into her palm. He looked down at her admiring the way she looked for the new opening tonight, and seeing her with her long straight hair and in the same navy dress she wore for thanksgiving on, he adored the way she looked even with a jacket covering it now.

But looking up at the female that was now staring back at him, he felt pain hit him looking down at his beautiful finace'. Gabby looked over at the female aswell as she walked up to the two. Gabby put the bounce chair down once the female stopped infront of them. Gabby was stunned by her beauty. She had deep green eyes and bright blonde hair. Quickly Troy grabbed her hand to hold his.

"Hey Troy." She smirked playfully. She looked at Gabby and examined her finally recognizing her pregnant stomach. "Wow." She snarled. "How far along are you?" She asked Gabby. Afraid of her, Gabby responded quickly.

"6 months and a quarter." Troy fired in rage as the blonde laughed a cruel laugh.

"Wow Troy, not even a month after we break up and you knock someone up." She looked at Gabby and giggled harshly. "We we're engaged." She smirked. "Me and him fucked day and night. Had him crawling back for more." She purred. Gabby's feelings were stabbed at and she felt like breaking down. No one has ever been this mean to her.

"Why don't you fucking step off." He growled at her. She was taken back, both of them. "You have no right to even step in and say shit like that!" Gabby stood there silently letting his hand go. He looked over to her worried figuring she'd leave him right then and there. The blonde snarled again knowing that she ruined something. Gabby, to Troy, looked hurt. But just then a cute little smile curled up on her face.

"Well, looks like I won." She said politely as she could fixing her hair making it obvious that she was flashing her ring. Troy smiled at her action. The blonde was stunned by her words. "So, uh, move along now since we won't be needing you here anymore." She smiled and the blonde was confused.

"But-" Gabby stopped her.

"Are you still talking? Gabby asked her. The blonde grunted and she stormed off. Troy quickly grabbed Gabby into a hold and kissed her as soon as possible. The kiss grew and when she pulled away, he found his way back to his lips. As they left the store, hand in hand, they sat in the car.

"Whats her name?" She asked him as she stared straight across the dashboard. He sighed placing the keys in his lap.

"Aubrey." He said looking over to her as she looked over to him. "She was my fiance' and yes, I did have sex with her, but not night and day." She looked over to him.

"Thats what we did Troy." She said looking hurt. "Honestly, we had more sex then a pornstar." She joked still feeling kind of hurt. He slightly chuckled and looked at her seriously.

"Yeah, but for us...It didn't feel meaningless. Ever since the first time, I swore I'd never let _you _go." He emphasized. "I let her go and it was such a huge mistake when I thought about it...But now, I have you in my life. Nothing like her would ever replace _you_." She smiled and grabbed his hand resting on the clutch.

"I love you. I really do." She said honestly.

The 24th week rolled in and she was getting nearer. The baby's room was finished, and all they had to do was prepare for everything. Being seven months, she really didn't have much concern, but work was putting a toll on her. She filed in her application for maternity leave two weeks before her due date. Her baby was averaging around 650 grams.

At the moment, she was with Troy at home as she was waiting up until midnight to wish him the first happy birthday. She was lying on the couch while Troy was on his phone with Chad. She looked at her phone quickly and checked it was 11:58. She sat up and was more comfortable with the fact that she was going to pounce on him.

She looked at her clock again and it then struck 12 so she stood up and jumped into his lap, grabbing his phone and clicking it off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She shouted excited, straddling him to make her seating more comfortable. He smirked kissing her.

"Thank you babe." He said to her. She giggled and fixed her shirt.

"I would give you birthday sex, but I'm too pregnant for it..." She frowned but he kissed her.

"I don't need birthday sex just to show how much you love me." He told her as she smiled and kissed him. "But I do expect it next year." He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed as they sat there. "No one has ever wished me a happy birthday at midnight before. In person." He smiled.

"What can I say, I'm just an amazing girlfriend!" She joked and got up walking over to the fridge pulling out his birthday cake. Troy looked over to her and smiled as she lit his candle on the cake.

Somehow, seeing her light the candles made him think back to when they met. He could picture her hair perfectly.

_He was finishing cleaning out his last shot glass as he saw a beautiful flustered brunette storm up to his bar. Her long hair was curly and thick complementing the strong work look to her. She was rather tall and slender, being perfectly in between. Looking like she just came from work, he knew this would be a long night of ranting issues. She sat down and looked right into his eyes. Her brown ones stared right into him as a smile crept on his face. _

As she was singing, he gasped and left the room as she was confused. He ran to his closet rummaging through his things seeing the box he was looking for. She followed him confused and stared at him as he unwrapped a shot glass.

"What is wrong with you?" She questioned him harshly.

_"Can I get tequila shot straight up?" She said looking and sounding desperate. She tried to hide it, but she failed miserably. _

_"Rough day at work?" He asked grabbing the bottle of liquor and the last shot glass that he cleaned. It was his favorite one. After a drunk person broke a couple, he bought this one and it brought him great luck. From heavy tips to meeting famous people, it was his lucky charm._

"You're my lucky charm..." He said to her with a smirk. She still looked confused.

"That night you came to the bar...I was about to give up on everything. I was going to quit, go back home and never come back here. When you walked in and began to talk to me, I didn't even realize that this shot glass was my lucky charm." She looked at him and grabbed his hands. "This brought me so much luck. And now, because of it, I have you." He said pulling her closer to him. She smiled and he kissed her.

"I'm glad my alchyness brought us together." She joked kissing him again bringing him into a hug. He loved feeling the stomach press into his stomach.

"I'm glad Sharpay brought us together." He said and silence filled the air and Gabby threw her head back laughing. "That sounded way out of context." He laughed too.

While Troy was busy at the resturant, Gabby was at home getting ready to go and visit him when her phone rang. She was in the bathroom curling her hair and adjusting her makeup. The phone continued to ring. She was then alarmed when she heard banging on her door. Freaking out, she put the curling iron down, and walked over to the door checking the peephole seeing a mirror reflection of herself. She opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but you weren't picking up your phone!" Charlie shouted at her walking in and sitting on the couch. "By the way, I love the new place!" She smiled.

"Hi, Walk on in." Gabby said sarcastically walking over to get a bottle of water. "What brings you here?" She wondered taking a sip of her water.

"Oh, mom and dad are getting divorced." She said casually reaching over for the remote to turn the tv on. Gabby raised her eyebrow.

"What?" She interogated. Charlie looked at her, her eyes piercing.

"Yeah, they're finally calling it quits." She said standing up and Gabby sighed burying her face in her hands when her phone went off.

"Answer it for me or else I'll go into premature labor." She said annoyed. Charlie nodded and answered the phone as Gabby walked into the bathroom to fix up the remaining curls, then turning it off. Once she returned, Charlie got off the phone and looked at Gabby.

"Uhh, you might go into premature labor for this one." She said and Gabby's eyes popped out of her head.

"WHAT NOW!" She shouted.

"Someone broke into your old apartment." Gabby looked at her confused forgetting she had that.

"Oh thats nice..." She said annoyed grabbing her phone off the table. She dialed Troy. "Hand me my boots so we can go to the house." She said to Charlie.

"Hello?" She heard the tense sound in his voice as he answered making her not happy to tell him.

"Hey babe." She said calm.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?" His voice went easy and she sighed relieved. "Are you okay?" He pressed on.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...someone broke into my old apartment and well I have to check it out. So I won't be at your resturant soon."

"No, I'm going with."

"Charlie's here...She's going to go with me." She said slipping her boots on.

"Alright...Just make sure you're careful." He said worried. She giggled.

"Everything's alright. Don't worry at all." She smiled grabbing her jacket. "Bye."

"Bye." He said.

"You know what..." Gabby started off as they both left the apartment. "You should have my old apartment. Therefore, you'd be closer with us and you'd officially be a New Yorker with no shame." She said stepping out into the cold.

"Sounds great to me." She smiled as they both put their sunglasses on and walked out into the sidewalk joining the massive amounts of walkers.

Sorrrrrry. I've been on a block so this was a bit of a sloppy short one. My apologies. Anyway, I love love love love you reviewers! You make my day ten times better. I've never been so flattered with the reviews in my life!


	11. Chapter 11

As March rolled in for them, she was now at the doctors with the 25th week hearing what she didn't want to hear. Along with the more aches and pains, her back hurting more, and her feet swelling, her doctor informed her that she would be gaining one to two pounds per week now. She wasn't pleased, but she wasn't as fat either. Her baby was still developing and that's all that she really cared about.

The 26th week came by, and they were planning for her baby shower in two weeks. She was somewhat excited to get plenty of more things for her baby, but she was excited to have all the family around with her. At this time, she was not fitting into most of her maternity clothes making everything frustrating for her.

The 27th swiftly dropped by welcoming her into her third trimester, getting near the end of her pregnancy, she was annoyed by all the aching that was being done to her body. She was tired, exhausted, and took baths almost every night. Her doctor informed her about the baby's newly developed sense of hearing so she took it as sing to the baby and talk to it every day.

Finally, the week of her baby shower and her 28th week she was taking her childbirthing classes. Troy thought they were stupid, but he still dragged along with her. She figured that if they had another child in the future, she'd be prepared and ready. But the thing that worried her was that she should be warned about preterm labor. She didn't know how it would affect her yet, but so far, she wasn't feeling anything but back cramps, and the baby kick. Normal. Her baby was now estimated at 2 and a half pounds.

She sat there dressed in comfy yoga pants and a nice stretchy shirt, Gabby was ready for these birthing classes. Troy sat next to her still not pleased with her dragging him here, but she was excited for it and he couldn't disagree.

"Alright, here you will learn the basics for preparing for child birth." The instructor said. Gabby sat there and felt like it was dumb, and she looked at Troy who had the look too. As they sat through the whole class, which was helpful, it finally ended.

"That was the dumbest thing I've ever been to." Troy announced putting sunglasses on his face pulling his keys out. She giggled.

"I do have to agree that it was quite dumb." He smirked as they both climbed into the car.

The next day, she sat there rubbing her belly excited. Her baby shower was today and she couldn't even wait for the food. Her hair was straight and long, and she dressed casually like Sharpay asked her too. Sharpay was running the whole thing and that took a stress load off of Gabby. Troy was finishing up at his resturant so he'd meet her there.

"Gabby picture!" Someone shouted at her. She groaned smiling as her mother's friends took a quick picture with her. They smiled walking off and she looked at Sharpay.

"Where's my food?" She whined. Sharpay giggled looking flawless as ever curling her hair upstaging her bestfriend.

"It will be here soon!" She groaned as she walked over fixing a table for the guests as Gabby followed.

"Pretty lady, I would like to take a picture!" Her aunt shouted at her and Gabby smiled taking a picture with them excusing herself and following Sharpay as she placed little trinkets on the tables.

"Foooood." She moaned as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"It's on its way." She barked at her. Gabby was stunned by her actions and snarled.

"Gabriella!" One of her aunts shouted as a pack of them came at her placing their hands on her stomach, and giving her hugs and kisses. She giggled at the way they were with her.

Troy walked in and greeted some of her friends that they hung out with occasionally and some co-workers as he looked for her in the massive amounts of people. He saw a crowd of women around her and he smiled as her head popped up and they made eye contact. He walked over and made his way to her side.

"Hey babe." He smiled kissing her quickly.

"Hey handsome." She smiled. He placed his hand on the small of her back as the older women where bothering her with questions.

"When are you due?" Her eldest aunt questioned.

"June 1st." She smiled and looked at him with his question.

"You have alot of family in New York?" He asked as they excused themselves, walking over to the platters.

"Yeah. My family is really from New York, but my dad found business in New Mexcio so he moved us. That's why, when the guys were old enough, they moved back here." She said grabbing a cracker with ham on it.

"Oh I understand now." She nodded.

"I was born there though. When Rob was 8, Ethan 6, and Gabe 3 my dad packed them up and my mom was pregnant with me. A couple months, walah! Me." She smiled.

"Was Rob here for September 11th?" She looked up at him and felt sorrow hit her.

"Yeah actually." She paused. "He was 22 and it was his first year on the department. Once we all saw it, my mom was dying to bring us closer to him. He went and helped out, but he was gone before anything terrible happened." She smiled.

"Thats, tough." He said looking at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, but, Charlie. Geeze, my dad had an affair and my mom surprisingly was accepting to it and understood that they weren't even married until Gabe and Me. My family is messed up." Sharpay walked in with the catoring people and she smiled wide. "There's my que to eat babe." She grabbed his hand and he walked over with her.

After the food was served and she was pleased with eating, Gabby was realxing as they finished up playing some games with the whole party. They had a baby bottle apple juice chug, played check whats in your purse, and famous baby names match up. After all the games were settled, it was time to open up the countless gifts at the table.

She opened plenty of clothing options for her little boy, a plethera of toys for her little man. As she was opening up a box of diapers, she felt this cramp throughout her body as it traveled through her back. She winced slightly as Troy wasn't paying attention, but was merely laughing with the whole group as an aunt mentioned something.

"Aww thank you!" She shouted looking at it with a smile. The pain went away and she smiled relieved continuing to open up everything else. Once she finished and they were serving cake, she dragged Troy outside to the lobby and held his hand tightly.

"What's wrong?" He worried. She shook her head.

"I've been getting really uncomfortable cramps in my back and pelvis for a while now." She looked at him nervously. "I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life." She fussed and was getting really nervous. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He walked them over to the stairs and she sat on them taking a deep breath. He immeditatly pulled his phone out and was standing next to her. She was bouncing her knees nervously.

"Hey, is Doctor Shapiro there?" He asked and she took a deep breath again freaking out. What the hell was she supposed to do if she was going to have her baby now at her baby shower. She wasn't even fully there yet and she was going most likely going into preterm labor. "Hi, It's Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez's finace'." He started and she felt the pain again notifing him with the face. He nodded. "Yeah, right now she's feeling a pain thats traveling from her back into her pelvis that makes her feel uncomfortable." He added. He put it on speaker.

"That could mean that she would be going into labor, but if its a light cramping pain like a period cramp, then there should be no worry. If its a different cramp thats a sharp shooting pain, then we would be worried." They both nodded and she placed her hands in her face sighing relieved still bouncing her knees. "If this pain continues, I'd like for you to call me and we should see where that will take us." She finished.

"Alright, thank you very much." Troy told her once he took it off speaker. As he hung up, she sighed and he walked over and put his hand out for her to take it. Once she did, she stood up and wrapped her hands around his waist and held him into a long hold. He kissed her long and softly.

"We have a party to get back to." She mumbled on his lips and he chuckled grabbing her hand and walking back into the party.

As Troy was sleeping on the couch, Gabby walked over and picked up her phone, dialing her mother. She sat there impatient hearing her voicemail. She then dialed her father who picked up almost immediatly.

"Hello?" His haggard voice had questioned. Although she was never that close with her father, she'd know his certain traits.

"Hey dad." She spoke soft, opting not to let him hear her fear.

"Hey Gabriella." He sighed. "How's the baby?" He wondered as she heard shuffling on the other side.

"He's fine. Just waiting for him. How's everything at home?" She sucked in her breath waiting for his response.

"You know how it is...You're mother's biting my head off again..." He sighed. "Uh, Mija..." He trailed off. "If you haven't already heard, we're getting a divorce." Gabby nodded as if he heard. "Its just simpler that way. for the both of us. It's not healthy for what we were in..." She trailed off again.

"It's alright. I completely understand. It feels as if you guys were already divorced." She joked. He wasn't laughing. "Alright, that was a little too strong." She noted.

"It's alright. We're gunna fly up around the end of your due date and stay in the city. But I believe she's going to go and live up in New York while things workout here. Then, I'll possibly think of selling the house and what not." She felt crushed. It was all an easy going divorce.

"Okay Dad." She stoppped feeling bad. "I love you."

"I love you too mija. Look, I'll talk to you later. I'm at work." She nodded, they said their goodbyes and she put the phone down crying into her hands. It was never supposed to be that way in her family. She'd always picture all her family being together, but they were'nt even a family in the first place. Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist feeling the baby kissing her neck.

"Why are you crying?" He questioned groggily. She wiped her tears.

"Never, ever, let us get divorced. Please." She said to him and he nodded kissing her again.

"I promise." He said feeling sorrow hit him.

So what's up followers? ( : Hope you enjoyed this, and were almost there to being done! I'm actually about to finish my first series ever I'm thrilled with joy! Anyways, I was wondering if you'd guys like for me to write a sequel. It would be cool, but I don't know. I have a new series that I'm also starting and I hope you'll like it too! Alright, so review! Let's see that 100 mark!


	12. Chapter 12

In the long stretch, it was her 29th week. She was nearing the end and she was excited. Her baby was growing as well now estimated around 3 pounds. She still feels him kick and shes really enjoying herself through this except for the fact that she was getting more back pain and more uncomfortable. Her and Troy recently got a gym membership where they both worked out. He lifted and did intense cardio, while she just walked the tredmill. They also signed up for the hosptial along with their insurance for the birth. It was all too real.

The 30th week jumped at them with almost two weeks to go being eight months. The baby was getting bigger along with her stretch marked stomach. The discomfort was slowly mkaing its way with her daily life. She was getting more prone to it and she was overall relaxed well with it. She was getting more cramps in her back, but she figured it was normal. The baby also gained a half pound as she still sings to it.

Finally the 31st week approached and she was getting used to all the pain from the stretching of her stomach. Troy at this point couldn't keep his hands off of her stomach. She was also infamoulsy getting dizzy and falling over. It freaked Troy out terribly, but she always insisted she was fine. She'd fall on counters, tables, and some of the couches. She bangs up her arms, but her baby boy isn't affected.

Waking up that morning, she was hungry immediatly as she walked to the kitchen. Troy was already in the kitchen trying to come up with an extra breakfast course for his menu. She greeted him then opened the fridge loosing her balance and falling on her butt. Troy quickly rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she nodded slowly getting up. He sighed worried. "You make me freak out all the time." She smirked and winked at him.

"Nice to know I do that to you all the time babe." She did the shot gun geture with her fingers

In the last stretch of her pregnancy, the 32nd week rolled by. The baby gained another crazy pound. Her dizzyness was knocking her all over the place, but she insisted it was on the swelling of her ankles. She was fine though and nothing could stop her. Although her feet were swelling, her hands were too forcing her to get rid of her ring from Troy.

He kissed her hand, kissed her fingers, kissed up her arm, kissed her neck, then finally found her lips. They were lying in bed watching a movie at night. She looked over to him annoyed and he smirked.

"My sex drive is shot." She said turning over to her other side resting on her pregnancy pillow. Troy groaned.

"I can't kiss my fiance' in a suggestive manor?" He questioned wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and he kissed her nose. "I love you." He said kissing her lips. She pulled back and kissed him again.

"I love you too." She said with a smile running her hands through his hair staring deeply into his blue blue eyes.

"I wonder who's going to get his eyes." She said rubbing her belly. He sighed wondering as well as she paused the movie. She sat up facing him, with a smile. "Let's have a bet to see who he looks like the most." She smirked and he put his hand out.

"What does the winner get?" He asked pulling it away as she shook it. She paused thinking.

"The satisfaction of having a kid look like you for the rest of their life." She smirked and he shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." He smirked and shook her hand. She played the movie and sat back, snuggling into Troy.

A couple hours later, the Last Song finishing up, she looked over to her boyfriend sleeping. She rolled her eyes feeling her stomach grumbling. Getting out of bed, she walked over to the kitchen oppening the fridge grabbing the pickle jar, the chinese left overs, and the mexican food left overs. She placed it all on the counter, grabbing the cookie jar, and the grapes. She first ate a pickle and then a cookie. She grabbed what was left of the beef fried rice and walked to the microwave and placed it in there. She grabbed another pickle waiting. Why was she so damn hungry?

Troy unexpectedly woke-up hearing her make a mess in the kitchen. Rolling out of bed, walking past the TV, turning it off, he walked into the kitchen hearing her pull out a spoon from the drawer.

"Brie." He moaned seeing her turn around and stare at him. She was busted.

"Wassup?" She giggled and he groaned.

"If you're going to midnight snack, do it the right way." He smiled and walked over to the cupboard and opened it pull out cinamon, olive oil, and grabbing a pan. She smiled and walked over to the other side of the island and watched him fry up a tortilla. She huffed as he yawned. "Why are you up?" He asked her as his back was turned to her as he was busy cooking. She played with her hair.

"Junior." She responded shortly. He nodded and she smiled feeling him kick. "And he's very hungry I might add." Troy chuckled and looked over his shoulder to see her sitting there.

"It's almost done." He walked to the freezer and pulled out the ice cream and she raised an eyebrow and gasped.

"Is that nana's recipe?" She shouted and he nodded and her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head. Her grandma always used to make this for her when she was over. Her mother made it occasionally, but now her boyfriend was doing it.

As he finished up, he placed the plate infront of her with a smile on his face. She dug in quickly as he left the room lying in bed. He was tired and she was driving him crazy.

The next morning he woke up, feeling exhausted. He opened one eye slightly looking at the clock. It was early, eight in the morning. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Brie?" He said raspy waiting for her response. He turned over and looked at the other side of the bed not seeing her in bed. He sat up, stretching, wondering where she was at. He rolled out of bed checking the bathroom, not seeing her there, walking down the hall looking around not seeing her anywhere.

His heart beat began to quicken up and he started running around the apartment searching for her. The only thing that puzzled him was that her purse, keys, and cellphone was all on the counter where she left it yesterday. He swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. What if she left him?

He ran out of the room, bringing his key and ran down the hallway frantically hitting the elevator button. He waited impatiently.

She smiled leaving the exercise room. She absolutley loved Troy's apartment. It had everything for her desire, even a new spa coming soon. She felt relieved that she got in a good exercise for her and the baby. She smiled feeling good endorphins release. As she walked out the door, her head phones in and a towel in her hand she looked at a man running fullspeed out of the elevator. She shook her head and walked into the elevator.

He ran outside and looked around and freaked out. His anxiety was rising, and she was going to be the death of him one day. He groaned walking back into the apartment and sat down running his hands through his hair feeling stressed. She waddled into the living room, water bottle in hand, walking to the baby's room.

He sat there staring at her with disbelief. He was going to kill her.

"Morning baby." She smiled and noticed how out of breath he was. Then it clicked in her mind, that the guy running quickly ahead of her was him. "Why were you running around this morning?"

"Looking for you! I panicked when you weren't in here!" He got off the couch and held her into a hug. "Like I was worried."

"Nah, don't worry about me at all. I'm good." She smiled and he stared at her. He sighed giving up. He kissed her gently.

"Well, get some rest. We have a party tonight."

* * *

><p>He woke up in a slight daze looking around this unfamiliar place. He sat up fixing his bushy afro. He looked over to his side seeing Gabriella? He gasped and freaked out, but quickly catching himself noting that the stomach wasn't bulging. He figured it was Charlie. But why was he in her bed...naked?<p>

She moaned and rolled over, her eyes fluttering. Normally, Chad wouldn't have been turned on by such sight, by her light green eyes looked too beautiful. Quickly, her eyes went wide and she sat up freaking out, pulling the sheets to cover herself

"Uhm." She said.

"Uhh." He said.

"Did we?" She trailed off. She looked around. "Oh my god we did..." She grabbed the whole sheets with her running to the bathroom. Chad gasped and grabbed a pillow to cover himself. He quickly ran around searching for his clothes.

These damn Montez women running around like this. She found her phone charging in the bathroom on the counter. She quickly dialed Gabby.

Gabby just got out of the shower and walked over to her boyfriend who was paying bills online. Junior was kicking rough today.

"Babe, feel him. He's killing me today." Troy turned around placing his hands on her stomach and he kicked again. She winced.

"Hey mister, knock it off. You're going to get grounded." He said jokingly and he gave another powerful kick. She winced trying to rub circles into where he kicked. It soothed him she guessed since the kicking stopped. Her phone rang and she walked over picking it up.

"Hello?" Gabby asked.

"I slept with Chad!" She admitted quickly. Gabby dropped her phone instanly. Troy looked over quickly. "Brie!" She said frantically. Gabby paced breathing and Troy ran over worried picking her phone up when his rang, he walked over answering it.

"I slept with Charlie!" Chad shouted into the phone. Troy looked over to Gabby grabbing her phone and walking to the bedroom slamming the door shut.

"And why would you do that? You know she's engaged..." Troy accused.

"I know that, but I didn't know what was going on...We were drunk."

"We were drunk and it just happened." Charlie admitted feeling everything all come back to her now. She groaned. "And sad part is, I actually enjoyed it." She stopped. "Oh god, I'm an engaged woman. I shouldn't be talking like this!" Gabby sat on her bed.

"Oh Char...Are you going to tell him?"

"Sometime I will, but I don't know." She opened the door and he was about to knock. She looked up at him and he looked like there was regret written allover his face.

"Well, I guess I'm going to head out.."She nodded awkwardly and he left."

"Gabby, I'll call you later..." She hung up.

This was Sharpay allover again.

* * *

><p>Sorrrrrry about the long wait! Junior year is consuming my entire life. Ugh. Well, here it is, and a few more and its all done! And Sorry about it getting progressively short. Sorry to disappoint.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The 33rd week swung by with another pound added to both. She was finally was let go from work seeing as she was too uncomfortable and distracted to work. They let her go easy and she was pleased with the company. She could still work from home making her attitude overall excited. She finally became more comfy at home. Chad, who was recently let go from the Bar, started making more visits at home while Gabby was there, making Chad very excited for the pregnancy.

Although the whole sleeping with Charlie thing made it awkward, she forgave him, and Charlie went home to be with her fiance' and talk everything out. He was angry, but understood that when you put two and two together, being alcohol, things get messed up. But Gabby was still angry that the whole thing had to happen in the first place. She hated the whole fact that everyone had to be cheating on someone. Even if Charlie and Chad were ment to be like her and Troy in their situation.

The 34th week visited them with her gaining another pound. She found it more difficult for her to leave the house in far lengths like Sharpay's house. She sometimes had to drive Gabby home and stay over till the next day. She was majorly relaxed and was just waiting for her little Brandon to come. She agreed on the name only and didn't tell Troy yet. He wants Liam.

"Welcome to the near of the end." She thought aloud writing in Troy's daddy book. She promised not to read the previous entries, so she wrote her own. She sighed thinking.

Her 35th week came and she was ready to have this baby. She gained another pound assuming her baby did too. Now visiting her doctor weekly, she was recieving cervical exams and making sure she wouldn't go into preterm labor. She was getting more exhausted and tired.

Next her 36 week greeted her with more aches, but she was actually less responsive to them. She was sleeping in more, she was feeling more alert, and was overall excited. But the waiting was killing her and she didn't know how to handle it. Troy just recieved some time off of his work, but he would have to occassionally visit.

Finally she met her due date on June 1st once the 37 week approached. It was basically the same issue she was experencing the past few weeks. The only main issue was that since her due date was already met, she was just waiting.

June 5th.

She folded the towel and threw it on the pile of other folded towels. She giggled hearing Troy and Chad argue over the call in the baseball game. She waddled over to them dumping clothes out of the basket onto their laps. Chad groaned and Troy smiled looking at her.

"Babe, sit down." He said sternly. She shook her head and waddled over with more towels.

"You know works not going to get done if I sit around all day." She threw the basket and one towel fell over. She bent over and grabbed the towel effortlessly. Chad clapped amazed in her ability to do things that pregnant.

"Wow. That's amazing." She nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Do you ever worry about her sometimes?" Chad asked as Troy swigged some beer down and finished folding a towel. He simply shook his head.

"Only the fact that she said she was getting bad cramps two days ago and she said she felt this feeling like she was in an elevator and her stomach dropped." He shrugged. "Other then that, we're all good." He smiled and then they both heard a huge gasp come from the kitchen. Troy stood up and looked over quickly.

"Trooooy." She moaned and then groaned. He stood there frozen as he heard her rip a papertowel. He ran over quickly and watched as his fiance' had a huge water stain down her grey yoga pant leg. She looked up at him worried.

"Oh my god its happening..." She said afraid. He stood there looking at her like she had four heads.

_"I'm pregnant." She said closing her eyes and tensing up. The whole world just stopped for both of them. He was shocked._

She turned red angry. "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND WATCH ME FREAK OUT!" She screamed. Chad ran over afraid.

"Did your water break?" Chad asked looking nervous. Gabby nodded. Chad screamed like a girl and Gabby began to laugh as he ran to the room and grabbed both of their overnight bags. Gabby clutched her stomach feeling the baby and wondering if anything was wrong. He wasn't happily like he was before, but she knew that once her water broke, there would be less movements. She sighed happily as she pressed her finger into her stomach waiting for the feeling of a soft elbow to knock her.

"Someone's ready to see the world huh?" She said softly with a smile on her face. Troy standing there shocked watching the whole thing couldn't believe it was happening now. He then unfroze running to her resting his hand on her stomach as well in the spot he always placed his hands. He felt a soft kick and he smiled too.

"He's ready." She said smiling looking into his face as Troy looked into hers kissing her softly. She pulled back making circles on her tummy.

"This is it." He said looking around wondering what it would be like now. She nodded as she gasped feeling a pain in her lower back. Troy looked at her worried and she sighed in pain.

"I guess this is a contraction...It's probably a Braxton Hicks one..." He looked at her stomach nodding.

"Well we better figure that out." She nodded as Chad came running back in with their bags. He was out of breath and a little worried.

"Come on Chad. We're going to have a baby." She said softly making a smile stretch across his face. Gabby giggled walking to her bedroom. "I'm going to change my pants and we can go." She smiled and pulled her phone out after she quickly changed her pants.

"Hello?" Sharpay wondered as she was finishing some left over chinese.

"Guess who's having a baby..." Gabby started off. She heard complete silence on the other line. She grabbed different pants and put them on waiting for a response.

"You. Fucking. Kidding. Me." She said running around the house. "I'm leaving now." Gabby smiled.

"I haven't even left yet." She giggled and Sharpay screamed.

"What kind of sick joke are you pulling on me?" She said angry and annoyed. Gabby gasped again as the little boy kicked her really hard. "This is serious isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving now. See you there. Oh!" She said before getting cut off with a nervous feeling "Call the boys and my parents. Bye." She hung up and ran over to the bathroom grabbing one of her bags.

Troy walked in with a huge smile grabbing her hand. "Let's go have a baby." He said confidently kissing her forehead.

He looked at her with her eyes close. He looked over to Chad who was fumbling around on his phone. He looked back to her as she looked down to her hand that was home to many ivys. He looked at the clock. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His eyes, and thoughts were bouncing around the room. It was only two hours ago that they found out that she might be in the hospital for over 24 hours. But they would jump start the labor if necessary. He looked down at his phone waiting for a reply from his parents.

"Agh!" She squealed resting her hand on the side of her stomach nearing her back. Chad looked over to Troy signalling to time this contraction. She clenched her jaw and bit down as she felt a shock of pain travel from her back to her hips, and to her pelvis. She took a deep breath letting the contraction pass through. She opened her eyes as Troy looked between her and his watch carefully. She sighed again feeling it get weaker, but it was still there. After one more sigh, it went away and she smiled.

"It's gone." Troy nodded and counted the fourty-five second contraction. "45. We went from 55 seconds to 45 in a twenty minute span." She nodded as she closed her eyes wiping a small form of sweat from her forehead. They all relaxed again and Troy began to focus. She was getting there.

Sharpay walked into the room cautiously seeing her bestfriend hooked up to many machines. She smiled walking over as Gabby smiled holding out her hand for Sharpay to hold. Sharpay was crying.

"I'm probably going to be here for a long time unless they jump start labor." Sharpay sat down next to Chad and smiled.

"Wow. This is happening right?" Gabby nodded blushing. She looked over to the monitors placing a hand on her swollen stomach. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown. She sighed feeling him kick her in the hand again for assurance that it was going to be okay. She relaxed since this was the first time since her water broke that she felt any movement from him. She pulled Sharpay's hand to touch her stomach.

"So what I do, is when he kicks me too hard, I press my finger right here." She pointed. "And then he elbows me in that spot telling me to leave him alone. Try it-But wait, he has to kick real hard." She grabbed Sharpays other hand and placed it where he kicks deadly.

After waiting 30 seconds, he gave her one huge kick that made her gasp and then Sharpay noticed this, pressed her finger gently into the spot and felt a soft thunk at her finger tip. Sharpay burst out into laughter feeling that. Pulling her hands away she sighed as she looked over to the two men talking.

"You guys go. I got her." Troy looked at her dumbly as if he was going to leave her at all. Gabby shot him a look and he stood up with Chad. They left the room and Gabby grabbed Sharpay's hand.

"Did you call my parents?" She asked worried. Sharpay nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, they left the brunch. I called them as soon as you called me babe." She smiled stroking her hand. Gabby sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom now." She said excited. "Its all too real." Sharpay nodded.

"What are you going to name him?" She wondered finally getting her selection down.

"I have four in mind. Isaac, Brandon, Dylan, and Liam." She said taking a deep breath. "I don't like Liam, but Troy does. So therefore it has to be in my top pick." Their doctor walked in and Gabby smiled.

"Gabriella!" Her doctor announced as she went over and looked at her charts. "You're in Labor now!" They all smiled. "Right now since you are still not that dilated, we would like to induce your labor. That means the contractions will come faster and be more painful." Gabby nodded.

"I also don't want to be on any pain medications." She said honestly and the doctor nodded.

"Alright. We will make this labor go way quicker now! We should have a baby in about seven hours." From 24 to 7, this day just got a bit interesting. Grabbing her arm and placing another ivy, the liquid entered her blood stream.

After an hour, Troy went to call his parents when he heard a loud scream come from her room. Dropping his phone and running into the room, he witnessed her standing up over her bed clutching over as she was experiencing a painful contraction. Grabbing her and holding her for support, she quitely screamed between her teeth taking a deep breath. Finally letting out a gust of air, she was taking deep breaths.

"Baby, get in bed." He said seriously. She looked at him and nodded lying back in bed. "How long have they been killing you?" She closed her eyes breathing heavily still.

"There was one before it that hurted, but then this one just slammed me hard." She groaned pulling her long hair into a side pony tail. He stared at her grabbing her hand and kissing it. She sat indian style in bed. She stared at him regaining her breath. He kissed her gently and he kissed back sharing one of the last few tender moments as two.

Screaming in pain as Troy held her hand, the contractions were getting very close. She was almost 10 centimeters dialated and she was ready to push. The doctors grabbed her feet, brought her bed closer, and had her sit upright. She looked completely defeated, fragile, and tired, this was the moment they've been waiting for. She was hunched over feeling a contraction ripple through her.

"Alright Gabby. Let's do some pushing. Take a deep breath and go." Gabby nodded pushing as best as she could. Having no idea what it ment, but she pushed hard through the contraction easing the pain slightly. The contraction quickly disapearred and she threw her head back and panted.

"You're doing a great job babe." She nodded as he quickly kissed her forehead.

"Alright, in about ten minutes we will have our little baby Bolton." They both nodded, Troy grinning, Gabby scowling. She groaned feeling the common pang ripple through her back again. "Ready, push." The doctor commanded. She pushed again feeling extreme pain with the push. Throwing her head back trying to hold in a scream, she couldn't believe that she decided to go through with no medication. "Wow, your crowning right now. Alright, one more big push and this is it." Her mom ran into the room as they were continuing on with the Labor. Gabby looked over to her angry and out of breath.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world baby girl." She said making Gabby sigh and feel the pain of her contraction. Her mom grabbed her other hand squeezed it as she pushed on her own cue.

"Almost there!" The doctor shouted. Gabby concentrated on the last painful pull from her stomach screaming loudly as the felt the pressure release from her body and a screaming baby came from the other side of the room. Thats when she saw it. Her baby boy covered in her blood, she wiped her sweat off of her forehead as her tears came pouring.

Troy stared at the baby that was being placed on Gabriella's stomach as she couldn't believe what she was looking at. He was perfect in everyway. He had light brown hair mixed with both their color. His body was perfectly small as Gabby reached out to grab his little hand.

"Troy, cord?" He looked up to her mom that was beeming and looking at her smile towards the baby. He walked over and cut the cord releasing the attachment Gabby had with her baby. "Congrats guys!" She said as a nurse picked the baby up, going to clean it. Troy looked down at her as she watched the nurse take care of the wailing baby. She looked up to him when her mother walked over and snapped pictures of him.

"Troy?" She asked as he looked down with tears. He smiled and kissed her excited.

"We did it baby!" He announced excited kissing her again. She was excited to be a mom, but she was ready to pass out. She still had the afterbirth to go.

"Alright gabby, you're almost done. We have to do the afterbirth and you're all set for recovery." She nodded as Troy went over to see his baby boy.

"Grandma?" He asked cautiously. She looked over and smiled.

"He's gorgeous." She said lost for words. The nurse finished up and picked him up. The two stepped back and she brought the baby over to Gabriella who looked deathly tired. She smiled and sat up as the doctors put everything away. The nurse carefully placed him in her arms. His eyes were remained shut until she put her finger onto his palm. He opened his eyes and fluttered displaying light brown eyes. She smiled and sighed in success winning her baby boy's beautiful eyes.

"He look's like a Brandon to me." She said. The name she was always wanting for him. Troy looked at her.

"Liam." He stirred in her arms and cooed at her. She smiled and kissed his forehead handing him over to Troy.

"He's 7 pounds and 24 inches." The nurse informed them and she smiled. "Congrats."

"He does...Look like a Brandon..." Troy honestly admitted. Liam was for a blonde. Brandon was for a brunette.

She was lying in bed sleeping as Troy sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair as she slept. Before she went to bed, she was in pain after giving birth to Brandon. She was uncomfortable and couldn't move well. As she drifted off to sleep, he was right by her side.

Brandon Michael Bolton was sleeping in the nursery peacefully. She stirred and looked up at Troy yawning.

"I'm never having a natural birth ever again." She said to him and he chuckled.

"Well, not alot of moms get to say they did that." She nodded looking around.

"Let's go see him. I want to hold him." She cooed and Troy smiled.

"I do too." He stood up. "I'll get the nurse to bring him down." She sat up as he left.

Gabriella Montez. A mom.

YAAAAAAAAA BUDDY. I hope you enjoy it. (: It's not over though...So no need to freak out. hahaah. I'm not gunna lie, but I had one more chapter before this, but I couldn't even add more to it. The anticipation for this one was going to be the death of me. Anyway, review (:


	14. Chapter 14

For being first time parents, they were pretty good ones. Once they brought Brandon home, he was comfortably fit into their lifestyle at their apartment. The first few days, she already mastered the swadling effect. Brandon knocked out going from fussing to relaxed in a pure quick second.

As they bathed him for the first time, it was quite scary because she thought she would drop him or drown him, but this time Troy stepped up to the plate and took care of him in the bath. She was amazed by him. He woke up alot in the middle of the night taking care of him while Gabby regained her missing hours of sleep.

A couple weeks passed and everything seemed settled in the Bolton and Montez household. Brandon was 3 weeks, and was perfectly small. He met everybody in the family already, and when Chad met him at the hospital, he legitametly cried seeing him. Chad couldn't have been a prouder uncle in this case. He was always willing to baby sit for them.

"Brie, pass me the pacifier." Chad announced as he sat at the kitchen table holding him closely. She nodded walking into the room in a sports bra and yogas on. Chad whistled at her and she blushed removing the tooth brush from her mouth. "Mama lookin goood." He smirked. Brandon cooed and Chad looked down smiling.

"I need to loose the baby weight, so I've been eating healthier and doing better." She smirked handing over his pacifier. She opened all her windows and smirked feeling the summer sun hit her. She was itching to bring him out to public and take him to the beach, but she was so worried that he'd get burnt or the sun would hurt him. She walked into his room and checked around for summer clothing and she smiled deciding that they'd go for a stroll around the park, and maybe go to the beach. Before she could talk to him, Chad already called her frantically. She bolted out of the room. He was holding Brandon out and she sighed walking over and grabbing him and walking to his changing station. Chad followed.

She placed him on the table and he was squirming and Gabby smiled staring into her smiling baby boy's eyes. She kissed his nose and removed his diaper cleaning up the mess he made. She wiped his butt down, gave him a new diaper like a pro and kissed his stomach making fart noises on him too. He giggled and Chad and Gabby laughed.

"Do you want to go walk around and figure out if its safe to go to the beach?" She inquired. Chad nodded looking at his watch. Troy was bound to be home soon and he paused.

"I would love to, but I have a job interview. I can walk you there but I'd have to leave." She nodded picking him up. He yawned and she pondered if taking him out was a good idea.

* * *

><p>She strolled him around the park downtown. It was a calming peaceful tuesday afternoon. He yawned and once she wheeled near Troy's resturant, she smiled. Walking in, people greeted her with huge smiles. Many offered to look at Brandon and she allowed them.<p>

Troy stepped out of his office trying to destress. Once he heard the giggle of his son, he smiled walking out faster seeing her standing there holding their baby. She had her long hair down, a casual grey zip-up hoodie, a bright pink sports bra hiding under and casual yogas on. She smiled at him and he walked up kissing her quickly.

"What a great surprise." He announced walking over grabbing Brandon gently. He was very careful over picking his neck up because that was a strength he had to learn on his own. He stared into his baby's eyes.

"I was walking around and found myself here." She told him walking over to the other side of them. Troy nodded looking up from his baby and to around all the people that were around staring at the couple. Gabriella looked up too seeing everyone and she smiled. His young assitant Tara was almost in tears.

"He's so beautiful." The brunette said. Gabriella smiled taking him and handing him over to her. She blushed accepting Brandon then hold him carefully.

"We can go out to lunch soon." He told her and she nodded as Tara admired looking into the baby's eyes.

At lunch, Brandon was sleeping in the stroller, and the two were sitting across from each other, sharing a rare intimate moment. She took a sip of her wine, looking up at him with a sheepish grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"And you're thinking about?" She bothered and he chuckled looking down.

"When I first met you." He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, when I was skinny." She joked and Troy rolled his eyes. He reached for her hand that she offered quickly. She smiled at him.

"I love you." He admitted and she smiled kissing his hand.

"I love you more." She smiled. They stared into each others eyes for a second until her phone went off. She excused herself, digging into her purse. She looked over the text message. She gasped.

"Amy's wedding?" He questioned and she nodded smiling looking up at him.

"So her ring bear is sick and won't be there this weekend...And she wants to know if little Brandy here wants to be in it." Gabby smiled squealing typing furiously at her keyboard. Troy sat there dumbfound.

"He's four weeks old!" He shouted at her. She waved him off still typing. "He can't even lift his head up on his own, let alone even walk." He reminded her and she didn't care. Troy rolled his eyes.

"She wants me to carry him down the aisle, and he holds the rings. No big deal." She said looking at her baby sleep peacefully.

"Alright." He said defeated.

* * *

><p>On the beautiful lakeside, Amy and Ethan were holding hands infront of the priest. The sunset was gorgeous, and the weather was perfect. Gabby held Brandon gently as he drifted off to sleep in her arms. She looked over to Troy sitting in the family section waiting to take him, and put him away in the stroller. She smiled at him, looking back to the wedding. Once everything was said and done, the two kissed, and the party officially began.<p>

Once everyone settled, a teenage family member took all the kids, and watched them as the adults mingled and had a good time. Upon the dance floor were Gabby and Troy slow dancing to a song.

"You know, we should start planning our wedding soon." He said holding her close, whispering into her ear. She smiled.

"We should. But, in six months. I want everything to be settled with Brandon." She said and he pulled back kissing her.

"Agreed."

"And I want to have a stable job." She said and he kissed her again.

"Agreed." He repeated.

"And to-" He kissed her again and she pulled back looking at him.

"Shut up, and don't worry about it." She giggled resting her head on his chest.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>SORRRRYY FOR THE SHITTY ENDING. Alright, one more and then this lovely series would be over!<p>

Oh! and for those who didn't notice, I broke up charlie and her fiance' like...in the sixth chapter. I had a plan for her and Chad, but then I guess I forgot about it. lol.

And if you guys want the sequel to this, I have to have aloooooot of feedback if I should do it or not.

Love, Nicole. (happy sunday)


End file.
